School Daze: Phlebiac Pain
by Hades the Scribe
Summary: Humans are complicated creatures. more so than monsters, angels, demons, or gods. Aono Tsukune meets an American exchanged student who shatters even that mold. Read as Yokai Academy falls apart to the youngest adopted sibling of The Phlebiac Brothers! AU. Rated T. Friendship (Kinda). Discontinued.
1. Friendship?

**Hello, and welcome to the show! this is a rewrite of a story I had written but realized i found myself rushing. and unlike who would go back and redo the chapters, i believe complete a utter rewrite was necessary. the changes i made were to the OC staring in this piece. in my last work he was entering Gary sue status and i couldn't have that. so this time i'm taking it slow adding in my own content to expand the story and this universe i'm trying to create.**

Basic rules:

 **Monster speech**

 _ **Monster thought('phlebiac speech')**_

"Talking"

' _Thought_ '

* * *

[ _ **Story Start**_ ]

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

A shadowed figure watched an event play before him.

 _ **Have you decided on your greatest desire?**_ A large creature asked. two others like the first had joined the first in a dark hellish void where the screams of unknown people rang out in the background. one holding down a third grey skinned beast like themselves struggled underneath its strength. the more muscular of the untrapped trio growled angrily. ' _ **Why we given a human our powers? we should be squashing him or playing wishbone right now.**_ he griped, as the even bigger one with six green eyes and a very spider like appearance dripped drool in frustration. The green ooze splashed the ground near the pinned making it hiss and sizzle leaving a gaping hole in the fleshy ground. It spoke to one a few feet away that had spikes lined around red eyes. _**What is the meaning of this Vindicator? I hunger.**_ Gazing at the large demons the shadowed person felt himself sweat heavily, his heart drummed in his ears threatening to split his head open.

Chest feeling like it would rip open at any moment he dropped on his knees. _**Chin up brat**_ _!_ Vindicator snapped playfully _._ _ **And Vaporizer shut the fuck up.**_ He growled. His buggy eyes gleaming hatefully. He scooped some of the blood from the fleshy ground and rubbed his claws together like one would wash hands. _**Now!**_ He announced. _**What I plan to do is make something similar to Malabolgia's Hellspawns, but more like us see?**_ He began tracing intricate silver runes into the flesh of the one squirming on the ground. It kinda looked like a fetus

Unknown words began flow from his mouth, though the actually jaw of the demon did not move. Almost on cue the muscular one began ripping the bound victim to shreds apart, wails of pain were ignored while Vaporizer dug through his insides.

The same marks began to show on the observer's own skin some voodoo, others celtic, a tad bit of germanic, and even more he had no clue what it was.

 _Squelch_

Shock ran through a teen's body, his lungs burned in protest from the lack of oxygen that seemed to have stopped being fed. Staring down he stared long and hard at the hole in his chest. _**Now comes the fun part.**_ The muscular one commented. _**Shush!**_ Vindicator giggled playfully. _**Your supposed to say he's gonna feel pressure.**_ He explained thoughtfully.

Collapsing onto the ground, emotions danced as hate, fear and loathing dug deep into the brain, eating away at unwanted flesh and thoughts. The flesh that made up the very ground he fell upon slithered over his mortal body eating away skin, muscle, and bone.

 _ **Welcome to the Family!**_

[End]

Aono Tsukune was an average teen, nothing more. Average; black hair, brown eyes, build, and even grades. Nothing really stood out about the teen. As he sat in the bus to Yokai Academy he observed everything so far that was "out of the ordinary". The bus driver, who had glowing eyes and almost everything he said was sinister in nature. The ride through a pitch black tunnel that shifted to a kaleidoscope of color. Or most strange was that other than him or the bus driver the only other occupant on the bus was a light chocolate grey male teen, a foreigner most likely. He had a small black afro pulled back by small earmuff headphones that lightly blasted music. On the side he could he could 3 black band earrings: one centered, the others angled at the top and bottom of his ear. He didn't wear the school blazer instead just the white dress shirt(sleeves rolled up and untucked) and tie(done loosely). The most defining features were the two sets of tattoos.

On his wrist were many intricate band like marks that held swirls inside them that ended in a dragon like head. The second was on the side of his neck, it was and intricate English M surrounded by several interlocked V's. The male's eyes were closed, head lightly nodding up and down to the music.

It interested Tsukune that such an interesting character was attending this apparently out of the way school. "Excuse me?" He asked. the unknown teen blink once in confusion brought from a self induced trance. Grayish brown eyes focused on him. They seemed unfocused. "I'm Aono Tsukune." He bobbed his head in a half made bow. the bus started slowing down. The male's eyes went over him, sizing him.

The bus stopped. He smiled lightly. "I'm Marcel Wicke err, Wicke Marcel whichever is proper."he started, awkward laughter sounding. The average teen couldn't help but smile as they started getting off the bus. He was pretty nice. "Be wary of the school-" the creepy bus driver spoke. Smoke bellowed from his cigarette. "It a dangerous place." With that he closed the door and rode off. Looking off as he actually rode toward the school Marcel actually let out a groan of annoyance.

"Think it would have killed him to drop us off at the gate?" He asked. Tsukune shrugged. Beginning their trek they began asking small questions. "So why you here anyway?" The black teen asked. The Japanese teen laughed a bit nervously rubbing his head in a sheepish manner. "Well it's cause I'm...average." "Average?" "My grades, looks, and personality are considered normal by every school I tried to apply for." He explained looking wistfully at the ground. "They didn't really find anything interesting worth accepting to their school." He stopped walking. The creepy trees and shining red sun seemed to drape the clearing in small deformed shadows, as if displaying the teens own emotions. "That's stupid." Marcel commented. Shoving hands in his pocket he took a laid back pose. "Average at least means you don't suck complete ass." Tsukune actually sweat dropped a bit. "Besides you still got some years to find your thing in life." The black teen added. "The world's not built up of over achievers yards know." Leaving his funk the average teen looked up. "It's built up of the average people with those who stand above using them as support." "What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. "Without the average how can anyone be superior? Everyone wants a spot at the top the foundation loses structure and fails apart." He explained.

"Wha?"

"..."

"..."

"...you know what? I completely lost my train of thought." Tsukune face planted. "I was trying to philosophical and I ended up fucking it up." He laughed. "You know something though?" He asked. "Being average just means you can find something to make you "not" average." They soon started walking again. Tsukune thought of what was said to him. 'Something to make me not average." He thought. Would he change his look? Focus on a single subject more than the others? Or maybe just finding a new interest? He thought of something. "What about you Marcel-san?" "Hm?" What makes you unique?" Stopping again, a confused/hurt looked crossed his face while his hand rubbed the tattoo at the side of his neck. "I kinda wish I was average again." He said. "All I did was get myself into trouble." They once again started walking but this time a dull silence. _Ring ring_

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice warned. Both male's turned around to find a pink haired girl with green eyes that were wide in shock. she wore what appeared to be the school"s female uniform; a light sea green blazer, skirt, and a choker with a rosary on it. she sailed through the air detaching from her bike. both girl and bike flew in the air both headed toward separate targets. the girl smashed into Tsukune knocking him to the ground while the bike struck Marcel in the chest. They landed quite animated, Tsukune landed in almost in a lovers embrace with the girl, while Marcel was sprawled out like a drive by victim the weapon A.K.A. the bike had straddled strangely against a tree. all was silent in the clearing.

 _ **WASTED**_

[ _ **Skip**_ ]

After meeting Akashiya Moka involving apologizes, innocent flirting, and bloodsucking. Oh and the discovery that she was a vampire. for some reason Marcel got really cold and while out right nasty he did seem to become a bit cold only answering in grunts and nods. other than introducing himself. after she left to go check in, they made their way to the campus gates watching as student after student came in. some seem to have already been friends before entering while the upperclassman went to old friends to converse about what happened over their collective breaks. going to the two's designated class they met with the homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka whom had sandy blonde hair wearing spaghetti strap shirt and jean skirt though what drew the attention was the ears that lay haphazardly on her head and the white tip tail that came from underneath her skirt.

Tsukune was about to mention the strange appendage and accessories till another student beat him to it. then they watched as she pretty much clawed the crap out of his face. While the Japanese teen seemed legitimately started by the teacher, the dark skinned foreigner looked really annoyed. Sitting in the middle row, with Tsukune seated behind Marcel. The teacher started her speech.

"I'm so glad to have all of you here at Yokai Academy! Which as you know is a school for monsters." She exclaimed. Two set of eyes widen with actually shock. 'A school for monsters?' The ever average teen bemoaned. 'It's a joke right?' He scanned the room at everyone's face to see any other reacts, though all students seemed not care at such a declaration. That is till a sudden bang from the front of him shook him and others from various thoughts being had. Before him Marcel dropped his head...hard. teacher and students gazed at the prone body of the black teen. Music calmly hummed from his headphones barely audibly from the seats around him.

"Um...Wicke-Kun?" Nekonome started weakly. His forehead pressed against the desk with great pressure. "You ok?" She walked to his desk while students circled around him like vultures.

"Excuse me sorry I'm late." A voice called from the door. The foreigner was forgotten as male and female students fell in love with the Pink haired beauty that entered the room. "Who are you?" Nekonome-sensei questioned while pawing the puffy head of the student who seemed to drop dead. Tsukune was between panicking about the school situation or the fact the guy he met today just dropped dead. "I'm Akashiya Moka it nice meet you Sensei!" She smiled a radiant smile that all the present students gushed over. One student gave the sweet vampire a very disturbing leer. He had neck length brown hair and 4 gold earrings in his left ear and a piercing in his lip. His uniform was very loose;blazer undone tie loose. Everything about him just screamed delinquent.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka chirped. He waved nervously glancing back at the prone body that the teacher was now poking. Looking up again he found that all eyes were on him glaring. She came to him about to deliver a hug when the downed body caught her attention. "What's the matter with Marcel-san?" She asked. Petite hand reaching to his head. "He just dropped all of a sudden." Nekonome explained rubbing his head to his neck hand passing over his tattoo.

 _BANG_

Startled screams and yells sounded as the once down teen sat up from laid position. He looked around a bit trying to get a feel of where he was. "What I miss?" He asked.

[ _ **SKIP**_ ]

"Narcolepsy?" Both Tsukune and Moka asked in the hallway. "What is that?" The male asked. "It just means that I just fall asleep at any moment no matter what's going on." Marcel answered. He played around with a drink he just bought, not even sure what the hell it was. It had pictures; screaming limes and lemons along with a few other fruits. What made him question it was a green blob thing that chased them. It made him very skeptical. "That must be really awful. To just drop no matter what your doing." Moka spoke gently. Apparently such softness bothered him because he let out a harsh scoff and went back to examining the drink can. "Yea." He rotated the can a bit. "It only started a month or so ago and it only happens In the morning or when I get surprised." "How often was that?" Tsukune wondered aloud. "I lived in New York City." He didn't elaborate further. He finally opened the can waving it under his nose.

"Hey!" A new voice called. Looking up they looked to the delinquent from class in all his douche glory. "You, your Akashiya Moka right." It was more statement than question. "Yes and your Komiya Saizou right?" While vampire was busy talking, Marcel and Tsukune listened to the said talk of the students around them. 'I heard that he got sent here as punishment.' 'Really?'

'Yea he was molesting human girls.' 'Sick.' Moka came over and grabbed Tsukune-san hand dragging him along. "Sorry but I have no interest." She said running off with the human. Marcel was stuck with the delinquent Saizou, watching him simmer in rage at the Pink haired girl's blatant disregard of his suggestion. A blue can of something was put in his face. Marcel shook the can in a 'take it motion'. With a strong swipe he smack the beverage, smashing it into a locker. "Well that was a waste off ¥100." He moaned. He only exchanged so much money when he got here. Rough hands grabbed his dress shirt pinning him against a locker.

"What that little FUCK do to get Moka to like him!? He show her his monster form!" Saizou demanded. The delinquent teen's face began morphing, palling in some spots and darkening in others. Spikes grew from the spot on his eyebrows. "First off;" Marcel started. "Calm down you're making a scene." Saizou looked around students had gathered to see the proceeding beat down. He grinned viciously. "What if I want a scene?" He asked. His body had now expanded to now tower over the dark skinned teen.

 _Zzzzz_

Marcel in Saizou's grasp had fallen asleep. "Wake up you fucker!" The Orc demanded shaking him Forcefully. Watching one monster smash another against lockers shooked some of the students. "Komiya Saizou!" The voice of Nekonome-sensei rang. "What!?" He called angrily. Looking behind him he didn't find the cat woman. The other students held looks of confusion Gazing around to find the source. "Hey!" The her voice sounded again this time from...his hand? Turning quickly he found a hand grabbing his ringed ear and yanking violently. The flesh made no sound as it was torn away but from the scream of rage Saizou let out it was painful. Dropping Marcel, the Orc grabbed at his head falling to the ground shriveling back into his human form. Bloody earrings in hand, the dark teen hummed a soft tune.

"Second you're a douche bag." He chimed mockingly. "Third..." tossing the jewelry into the delinquents' face, he then proceeded to kick the downed teen in the ribs. "Don't ( _hit_ )EVER( _hit_ )manhandle( _hit_ )me( _HIT_ )AGAIN!" With that he left. Walking away the students in the hallway began talking about him. He didn't really care.

He could use a nap.

[ _ **Skip**_ ]

 _Tsukune and Marcel 's Dorm Room._

After a nice hot shower, Marcel enjoyed the feel of his bed. It was way better than where he used to lay his head. Sleeping a a wife beater and black basketball shorts. Tsukune sat on the bed across from him. "So your date go well?" Tsukune stuttered, turning red faced he tried desperately to explain himself. "I'll take that as a yes." He teased. "It wasn't like that!" The teen exclaimed.

"Really?" Marcel asked smiling.

"Yes! Really! It wasn't a date!" Tsukune said he'd gotten up from his bed. The black teen raised an eyebrow suggestive like. "Positive?" "Yes!" The black teen frowned. Grabbing his pillow he tossed the item into the other's face dropping him back on the bed. "Ow!" "Your an idiot." Laying back on his bed, the dark skinned teen gained a grumpy look. "What was that for?" Tsukune asked. His head hurt from that. "If I was you I'd date- wait...I'm not even fond of vampires so nevermind." He tapped his chin a bit. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "But human or not I think she would totally say yes if you asked her." He advise. "H-how did you know!" The teen stuttered. Moka, a vampire didn't know he was human, neither the teacher or anyone else know so how does he? "The bus." Was the reply. Fearful confusion cross the humans face. "You called yourself average on the bus." Marcel sat up again looking at Tsukune who'd pressed himself against the wall. "Oh stop it." He chided he gave a disinterested sneer. "If I was going to do something I would have done it." That was true. "Anyway, no monster seems to be "average" they're either above or below. "There is no middle, only a human thinks in averages." He played with his knuckles, cracking them every so often.

"How do you know?"

"What are you a record?"

"Why haven't you killed me then, or let them know that I'm human?" Marcel stared a bit. Almost like he was looking through him. "Till a month ago I was human." He said. Black eyes went wide, he was once human? How he become...whatever he was? "I could use a friend." The American spoke gently. "Life has just been really shit for me, a friend could go a long way for both of us." He offered. He got up, moving over to the nervous teen. "I help you stay beneath the radar and you can just have normal human conversation with me." Marcel offered.

"Why?" Tsukune asked. "Why is talking so important?" Rubbing his head gently the dark skinned teen spoke again this tone somber and withdrawn. "My power came at a price. In a few years at the most I completely lose what humanity I have and become a slave to the one's i made the deal with." he gestured to the tattoo on his neck. "This is the mark off my contract. My mind, body, and soul belong to my master." he places his hand on his neck in a hard grip. "I've never been to a proper school before this." he admitted. "I studied really hard to figure out where I could be placed when I made the deal. when i was offered the chance to go to school in japan i was so happy! a chance to travel and go to school?" he smiled mournfully.

"..."

"So will you accept?" he asked. he still had that confident sound to him but that underlying tone that creeped into his voice scratched into his mind. Tsukune felt rather bad about his speech about being average when all it seemed was that Marcel himself wanted to be average. he started off below and what ever chance he had to make him more only dragged him further down. it was still dragging him. so who was he to deny such a simple request.

[ _ **END**_ ]

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this cause i did my bloody best on it. knowing that i won't be getting many reviews i'll be counting my visits and views as my bench marks. my last hit 200 i'm hoping to maybe double that if not triple. i'm thinking every third week will be an update on chapters so please tune in.**

 _Signed,_

 _Hades 'The' Scribe_


	2. Just one of those days

**Hello and greeting folks, welcome back to another chapter I got hit by some inspiration so i pretty much increase my production speed to deliver this to you early and i'm pretty happy with the view count, and even a follower. my first bloody follower, EVER! So obviously i'm doing some thing right. Shout out to Slickman thank you so much. this Chapter features a rather confusing set up, don't worry i'll explain after the chapter and also a Omake which i'll also explain later. without further delay lets get started.**

* * *

[Story Start]

[ **FLASHBACK 5 weeks back** ]

The splitting of skin was was something Marcel had been getting used to for the last few days. none of it was his own. He sat in a molten realm of some sort, where he wasn't sure. The 'heart' in his chest had been making slight changes to him. His blood was now a luminous green, only red when he desired it to be. Any major changes like to his bones and muscles knocked him out for hours at a time. But that wasn't the thing of the greatest importance at the moment. His body wasn't what was making the sound, the people currently being tortured made the sounds of ripping flesh and cracking bones. Vindicator decided that he would start learning the business while his body adjusted. Said demon along with 3 of his brothers we're currently playing wishbone with a few unfortunate mortals. Vindicator, being the honest one, was the judge. His brothers Vandalizer, Vaporizer, and a third with a pink 'eye' that was more white than gray and thinner than the others. It's voice was the strangest, both male and female and he/she/it never made a quick decision. You never asked Vacillator an opinion.

Here in Hell he observed his 'brothers'. They brought him here when ever he fell attempted to run(away) for more than an hour. They would find him a place to sleep, trying to get him used to the energy of the realm of condemned they said. The young teen looked away as the eldest(present) brothers of the Phlebiac held a nude tanned female within their grasp. Vaporizer held her head while Vandalizer took her legs, Vacillator held her body. This was the brothers version of Head or Tails. They like to call this 'Wishbone'. Her cries of mercy were covered by the hand of the largest of the brothers. Other humans were kept in a cage watching as they gave experimental Tugs on the woman's flesh.

' **You ready Vaporizer?** ' Vindicator asked. The demon nodded laughing in amusement. ' **Vandalizer?** ' Said brothers already serpentine jaw line pulled back even further. ' **We start on three.** ' Marcel looked away, left hand alight with green energy flecked with black and outlined with burnt orange. He focused on his new magical power hoping that he could ignore the sound that was about to destroy his ears. Again. ' **THREE!** ' mortal ears closed at the sounds of ripping and tearing flesh and cracking bone echoed through expanse of the dimension. A sick plop sounded at the edge of Marcel's position forcing his attention from his practice. The woman's head stared fearfully at him, a clawed grip marred what was once a beautiful face. ' **Legs!'** Vindicator cheered. Vaporizer groaned, Vandalizer cheered, Vacillator laughed, and the caged humans cried in horror. At least the new ones did. The longest stayed occupants held hopeless expressions waiting for what was inevitable their turn.

Family fun night.

Every Tuesday.

First chance Marcel gets he's staying far away from supernatural shit.

[ _ **FLASHBACK END**_ ]

Tsukune found himself actually fond of Yokai Academy. Or Moka more specifically. At the behest of Marcel he'd talked to the bubbly vampire about his status as a human. While at first she seemed almost sadden and horrified by the fact. Which Marcel made very clear was stupid. "He's been letting you suck his blood since he got here! And you're sad that he's human!?" He'd ended his tangent with repeat chirps of "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He left after that, leaving said vampire and human together. Alone. Moka stood quietly off from the human staring as he tried to form words but only ended up shutting his mouth. When he felt himself give up and turn around he found his hand grabbed. Her hair covered her eyes, hiding her emotions. At least they would have if she hadn't been quivering. She told the short yet very sad story of how no HUMAN would believe her words about the monsters that existed. Marcel, hiding behind a tree continued chants of stupid vampire. "I will always be your friend!" The human promised. She hugged him crying into his shoulder, tears of joy leaking from her face.

Marcel on the other hand...

He hated the school. From what Tsukune understood his friend had been looking for a chance to get back to 'normal' waters. And by normal he meant getting back to dealing with humans. His attendance at Yokai Academy ruined that wish. He would watched the American scowl daily from the lack of normalcy, Tsukune's friendship with Moka lead many male and some female students to hate the human. Which lead Marcel to play bodyguard for his only source of human conversation. His strained relationship with Moka caused some of said issues but for the most part was better but still strained. Apparently he just didn't like vampires period. Moka was the exception cause Tsukune stayed her friend.

So he dealt with her presence.

Like now.

"But i saw him with a girl with Light blue hair and purple eyes, she was holding him really tightly and he had a really happy look on his face. do you think that she might be his girlfriend?" the panicking vampire asked. her green eyes weren't as bright as the should be. shoulders slumped and a light frown set upon her face. The hallways they traveled in had very light student traffic so they pretty much focused on the conversation. at least Moka did, Marcel had the left ear of his head phone in his ear, in mostly listening to that while partially making note of the girls' concern. he could feel Tsukune and he was alive and well. though his mental state had him on alert. it was fuzzy with his hypothalamus from an intake of pheromones running high enough that the fact that screams of rape weren't going on meant that it was controlled probably from whomever got him.

"You...you are Akashiya Moka right?" a voice called. looking up Marcel and Moka observed a girl sitting on the stairs. Blue hair and purple eyes like Moka said, wearing a dress shirt underneath a yellow sleeveless sweater. the ensemble was complete with the girl's uniform skirt and kneehigh socks that were scrunched below her knees for a "cuter' look marcel guessed. He could have found her attractive. if his 'brothers' had ruined his concept of sexuality. ' _ **you can get just as much pleasure from killing as sex so why bother?'**_ Vindicators words tore into his head. he grabbed his head a little. he tried to listen to the conversation. which only led to him have to listen to the male students blabber on about how hot the girl was or how big her breast were….holy shit they are huge! Damn demons really did fuck him up.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, a Succubus" she started getting really close to the bubbly vampire. "and i've come to defeat you." she stated with every piece of confidence she could muster. which apparently was a lot. "wha...isn't it against school rules to reveal you monster identity?" Moka asked out loud. "Yes." Marcel answered annoyed. this is exactly the kind of shit he didn't want to deal with. To be fair shit like this could happen in a normal school, but the chances of an all out monster brawl were pretty much unlikely. "I can't stand it anymore!" Kurumu called pointing at the vampire. the american moved off to the side. he didn't have time for this. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" "Plan?" Moka asked. "Bet'cha it's stupid." Marcel said annoyed both headphone ears were on, but astoundingly he heard just fine. Kurumu only laughed wickedly.

"Yes my plan to make every member of the male student body my slaves!" she announced. "I call it 'The Yokai Academy Harem Transform Plan!" Every face seem to go white eyed and shocked, or in Moka's case confused as all hell. and shocked. Marcel looked even more ticked and annoyed than he was. "that shit leads to the gayest possible end." he commented. a few of the guys closest to him turned his way. "hey what do you mean?" "yea how's it gay?" "its a chick though!" "whats wrong with it?" they squawked and argued.

"Well he started-" he started, Kurumu started her own tangent. "This is a harem controlled by a woman."

"So!" a random male commented. others agreed

"Meaning there are no other woman. Just her and you guys." he continued. some started to see the light while others seemed stuck in the dark. "so while most likely some of you would be doing her, the rest would be doing each other to entertain her." he ended with a cruel smirk as horror danced as the male students faces, a few on the other hand seemed interested. they tuned back into Kurumu's monologue.

"that's why i have decided to prove I can beat you by stealing Aono Tsukune-Kun from you!" she announced. "Wait!" Moka cried. "He has nothing to do with this!" the succubus didn't seem to listen. "i knew from the moment that we were close, he has a really nice scent like a **human**." Moka jumped in shock at the statement, Marcel on the other hand…

"You're using him for his blood aren't you? he's nothing more than food to you!" she mocked. Moka tried to deny the statement but everyone knew that fact. "It was because of that it's pretty easy to tell you're a vampire!"

"Moka-san," Tsukune called from around the corner. he really can't read moods. "Ah there you are, i'm sorry for running off on you-" anything he would have said was interrupted by his being latched on to by the succubus. "Oooh, it's Tsukune-san!" she cried out. she pressed herself onto the human allow her chest to push up against his own. He immediately started freaking out. "W-wait I came apologize to Moka-san!" Said vampire was starting to lose her cool. "Why are you making such a happy face?" his reply came short as Kurumu started feeling 'faint'. she looked straight into the humans face then whispered a word beneath her breathe. she moved even closer making sensual faces trying to make the vampire sad and jealous.

"Move!" a dark skinned arm came between the succubus and current victim, forcing Tsukune back to Moka and Kurumu to the Staircase. Marcel was sick of this.

Today was Tuesday.

Tuesday was Family Fun Night.

In.

Hell.

"Take him away please." He ordered. the vampire looked ready to speak but the look on his face said he wasn't taking any of it. grabbing the dazed teen, Moka dragged him off to the usual meeting place while Kurumu finishes recovering. Marcel takes decisive steps towards the succubus. "Hey, I know i'm gorgeous but-" Kurumu's words were cut short as the teen put his hand on her face in a gently manner. he stared into her eyes and she his, like they tried to read each others inner thoughts. "Charm." she spoke low, eyes gaining a sharper edge. Marcel's own became glacial. grabbing her hair, he pinned her against the stairs, vice grip on her blue locks. "Aaahhh!" she screamed in surprise. hands clawed at the arm that assaulted her head. the voices of the male students called in protest. they were ignored in favor of staring at the girl struggling in his hand. Images of those tortured in his education of hell affairs danced around in his head. The blood, the guts, the screams that plagued his memory. Marcel dropped her as he dropped to his own knees. Teeth flashed through his mind. The energy that was taking over his body, Necroplasm seeped from his body burning the ground he kneeled upon. Veins illuminated his skin with a dull green light causing a burning through his whole body.

They were calling him.

He stumbled up with great effort, walking past the congested hallway spectators. Some tried to put their hands on him getting him to stop only to feel the burning of his skin. looking back at the downed succubus who looked to be on the verge of tears, hidden by an angry scowl. The words of his Grandmother scolding him on making a girl cry. The jeers of his brothers said go back and slap the shit out of her. someone took the option from him

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing crying here?" a rather forgettable voice crowed. its was kind or sincere but had just enough emotion to sound mildly concerned. with a bandage to his ear Komiya Saizou step forward like a knight in rusted armour. the slight lean he had indicated his ribs were still healing. Kurumu put on a shining smile, " _sniff_ He hurt me!" she weeped pointing at Marcel. Upon see the dark skinned teen Saizou let out a gruff laugh. "HA! not only are you so cheap as to fight unfair but you hurt woman too, how pathetic!" he laughed well some of the guys familiar with why he was at school gave deadpanned looks. "Pot-" Marcel pointed at the bully. "Meet Kettle," points back at himself. "I got some news for you." the injured teen glares dangerously at the him, wishing him dead with every fiber of his being.

Kurumu takes advantage of an easy situation. "If you hurt him for me, i'll give you something real special." she whispered in his good ear, caressing his face gently. With the call now subsiding, he still felt his head throbbing. "You got it!" Saizou rang out. He leveled leer at her small curvy frame. She gave a sultry smile but the emotion she felt was disgust. Using another pig. The delinquent shifted to his monster form, a big grin spread over his ugly mug. "Any chance we can just go our separate ways?" Marcel asked. The call was being made again this one even harder, an actual audibly crack was heard stopping Saizou's approach and forcing all heads on to his prone form. On the edge of his thoughts an oppressive force went off.

"I get it, I get it, I get it, just...STOP!" He yelled. The feeling spread from his skull through his entire body. Then that feeling got even closer. Tsukune was following it. The large hand that wrapped around his frame took his attention quite forcibly. " **I don't know what your problem is-** " Saizou growled, his other hand curled around the other adding more pressure. Ribs started to bend from the pressure. " **I'm gonna prove I'm better than you, I don't care what Monster you are!** " He announced. Kurumu was actually starting to feel bad about this. The bully she had hoped to teach that American guy a lesson was about to kill him, and apparently said American had sort of health problem cause he just collapsed. She thought he might have been transforming when the feeling of power began overtaking the area but for some reason he had only screamed 'I get it!'. Before the succubus could do something a silver blur ran from the opposite side of the hallway from where Moka-san left and leapt into Saizou knocking him away and dropping the struggling teen. "Marcel-san!" Tsukune called running from where the blur entered from. Crouching along the teen his attempts to lift him were stopped by said teen's waving hand, trying make sure he wasn't touched.

But he wasn't the new attention.

The new focus was the developed figured attached to silver hair. She wore the girls uniform which barely contained her well endowed chest or womanly hips. What stuck out most about her were the red eyes and the oppressive power that came off in waves. The orc coward under the her gaze shaking in fear of the obviously powerful female. ' _ **whats a Vampire doing here?'**_ he wondered internally. "Moka-san!" Tsukune called and all were surprised when the older looking female turned her head to his voice. "Marcel-san is hurt, we should take him to the infirmary!" he announced. 'This chick was Akashiya Moka?!' all hallway occupants thought in surprise. " **Then** **take him** _ **.**_ " she commanded her tone curt. " **I must teach this pig his place.** " Saizou realizing she was speaking of him roar in outrage. " **You aren't BETTER THAN ME!"** he roared out. he reared his fist back intent on crushing the femme fatale, only to suddenly find his movements restricted. Moka didn't show such restraint. leaping high in she brought a leg high up followed by a swift drop that made the very floor underneath Saizou's feet crack and indent deeply. yet he did not fall, his eye rolled into the back of his head but his hulking body didn't move. it started to shrink back into his human form showcasing his new head injury. A thin aura of green encapsulated his body. A figure walked past her. " **I see you are up from your beating, Wicke-san.** " Moka jested. she got no response.

in his hand looked like a torn piece of pipe, spear like on one end. if she were to look back she would see a good portion ripped from the stairs. He walked up to Saizou orbiting the teen like a dark satellite. making light swing motions with the bar, he took a few practice swings be moving to the delinquents right side and batting at his kneecap.

 _CRACK._

All flinched at the brutality, excepted Moka who seemed mildly amused at the motion. a little retribution was fine. till what he did next made her frown in disgust. he took the spear and shoved it into the teens calf. Slowly. he played around with it a bit; moving it from side to side before actually leaving. he stalked off back to the dorms where hours later Tsukune wouldn't find him. Moka(inner) grabbed the Rosary from Tsukune whom had turned green from the display. " **He's a cruel one."** she commented before turning back into pink haired Moka and collapsing.

Kurumu had only sat and watched in confusion and horror. Could Moka have really just beaten her to a pulp so easily, and what of Marcel? when he'd come to her and had touched her cheek, it seemed like he was searching for something. his eyes and darted over her scanning her up and down searching for something. she thought he was just enthralled by her beauty which was why she attempted to charm him, and watched in spectacular fashion as he grabbed her by the hair. she had to admit she thought her charm may have backfired on her, but instead found it hadn't worked at all. how strange, she have to call her mother on that. she snuck away while teachers were finally starting to pour in to see what had happened. making her way to the phones she planned to ask her mom about someone ignoring her charm.

Entering the area she looked to the small area booths, each with a phone. getting to the phone she raised the device...only to stare in stunned silence at the figure in the corner. He was covered in more blood than she thought he was but sleeping in the small off area was Marcel. she put the phone down. taking tentative steps forward she took careful view of the downed American. his face had some slight baby fat on it which on lightly drooling person was adorable. at this moment he didn't look like a crazed killer dude or some sort of mental psycho so why…

"ugh.." his body shook, willing the tiredness to leave him. she quickly went back to the booth to and began dialing while on her off hand grew her claws she never got a chance to use against Moka just in case he attacked. Kurumu listened as the male got up cracking bones as if he'd been asleep for hours.

 _Hello~?_ a sing song voice answered. the sound of his shuffling feet echoed in the small space as he left.

"Hey Mom." she answered calmly. this would most likely catch her mother's attention. the Dark skinned male moved past her.

 _Kurumu-Chan what's wrong?_ a once happy tone went soft with worry. _Are you alright?_

"Yea i'm fine, i've got a question for you." the succubus told keeping an eye on the teens form which had straightened up causing a tad bit of concern. he was walking out like he was never coming back.

 _What about?_ Marcel had turned around and had given an apologetic smile. Kurumu stood confused a moment. _About what?!_ He left after that.

"What does it mean if my charm doesn't work on someone?"

[ _ **Marcel**_ ]

Shit happens

that was the motto that hung on the gate of hell. And Marcell could never help but agree. Shit Happens, in life and apparently in death. he watched all the naked people drowning in the fire. not all these people were sinners. some people just got lost. but Marcel wouldn't, not on purpose anyway. Hell is hot. such a statement is unneeded but no one ever specifies what kind of hot it was. it was humid, like every breath you took magma filled your lungs, burning your very insides as you were forcibly marched down to not so eternal punishment. Why not so eternal? cause the demons enjoyed to switch it up on you every so often. but Marcel didn't feel it, he didn't feel pain, not like he used to. pain was just a thing now, a dull throb that only led him to being irritated that something had managed to slow him down. that even with power and ability he still could be harmed but it made no difference. from what he understood he would become immortal. Deadpool level immortal. could be completely atomized and still come back. from the basic he understood. The phlebiac were born within Infinite a realm some ways far off, thats where their essence called home base. so as long as they stayed tied to the realm they were immortal. which was where they planned to take him for this finale initiation.

It made him mad.

Mad that feelings itself had become so….dead. they'd forced him to watch torture, forced him to commit torture. Which was why he loved hanging out with Tsukune so much and by extension Moka. Normalcy was something so hard to find when in Hell because well….its hell; fire, brimstone, demons, clown headed monster trucks, a-

Clown headed monster truck? Falling from the giant gaping hellhole was exactly that. only instead of typical white face paint it was a blue face with red eyes and yellow pointed teeth. It was headed straight towards him.

Good merciful lord.

The Clowns' back.

Fuck.

[ _ **Three days Later**_ ]

"Good Morning Tsukune-San!" Moka chirped happily. during the time Marcel was missing some things had happened. Clubs had been trying to gain members for the last few days and after an incident with the Swim Club( them being soul sucking mermaids and all) Inner Moka had been rather ticked at his callousness of Outer Moka's feelings telling the human to stay away from her. For three days he hadn't spoken seen Moka so he assumed that she was trying to make it pretty clear he was wanted. With the lack of his roommate another issue it was rather troublesome to find any interaction. Other than the Succubus Kurumu, who'd taken to hanging out with him waiting to talk with Marcel when ever he got back. she wouldn't say what for though all she ever gave were hints of they needed to talk. But right now he had other matters to focus on. "Moka-San! I wasn't sure if you'd come back again..." he questioned. he had truly missed her. "I kinda overslept." she said, rubbing her pink hair sheepishly. he loved how she smiled. it made his heart flutter.

"Then you two have decided on the newspaper club right?!" Ms. Nekonome asked out of nowhere. surprising the her tail flicking back and forth in anticipation of what inevitably be a yes. she new. she held up a scroll with 'Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" written on it. "Wah!?" The two asked confused. "I'm Joining too!" Kurumu said. jumping in next to the too stunned teens. "But why Kurumu-san?" Tsukune questioned. "Cause if you do it then Marcel will probably join to meaning i'll get my chance to talk with him." she answered.

"Oh?" The Nekomata twitched. "He's already waiting in the classroom." she said. The three students were actually surprised. he'd been gone for so long with no warning they thought he just up and left. walking quickly to the classroom, entering without pause to see a one Marcel Wicke, lightly bandaged around his left arm and a band-aid on his right cheek. he was entertaining himself by writing on a piece of paper. Kurumu was the first to walk over. she stopped to his side and waited for him to stop his small project. it didn't take long. he looked up at her, his eyes seemed a little bit dulled a darker grey than they normally were. they stared at each other a few moments.

 _Smack_

Flesh struck flesh as Kurumu's petite hand went across his cheek leaving a bright red print against his light chocolate skin. while those at the door were surprised, Marcel himself only seemed to smile at the sudden contact. though that may be because the blue haired girl was now rubbing her hand in comfort. that had hurt some. "I guess I deserved that." he said rubbing at the mark some. Kurumu gained a stern face and nodded. "You did." she spoke. they seem to stare at each other for an unspecified amount of time. "Was that all you needed to do?" he asked. she shook her head. "I need to tell you something." she said. his once slightly joyful face slipped and was replaced by a neutral one.

Just one of those weeks he guessed.

[ **End** ]

[ **Omake #1** ]

[ **Marcel's Deal** ]

A little bit younger Marcel with shorter hair, hoodie, and jeans stood in a realm of what probably would remind most sane people of an acid trip. it was an icing waste land with various foods cakes and desserts scattered all over the ground. some bigger than a fucking House! the area was a large dome with a tall crooked in the center. the ceiling seemed to shift different colors also the a giant cereal box seemed to sit in the distance with what appeared to be a strange doll floating down to the chair. the presence of three others did not go unnoticed. a pink haired girl, a blue haired girl and a blonde all sat behind a rice ball staring at the doll thing.

"You hear to watch the show too." a voice said beside him. it was a rather short...fat...person? he wore a torn up purple blazer, a stained white shirt that could never hope to reach his belly button, blue jeans, and purple clown shoes. his face had blue paint all over in a strange formation around his face. blood red eyes watched mirthfully as the blood haired girl began shooting strange mouse shaped things made from shapes. "I always like when the pretty ones die Hehe." his laugh was cruel. "what do you mean?" Marcel asked. The clown groaned heavily. "You see that weird ugly fox thing, there between the two brats?" he asked. the young teen could make out a white cat/fox thing with gold hoops around ear like appendages. he nodded. "It makes those." the clown pointed toward the blonde girl with a silver musket but seemed to summon even more. she was currently shooting the crap out of the white faced doll thing. Marcel was kinda feeling bad for it. another nod. "Don't feel bad for Charlotte there." the clown smirked dangerously. "See the fox thing also is responsible for the creation of those too." he laughed a loud laugh but no one seemed to notice. the blonde had now formed a giant cannon of some sort and had shot the doll tying it in ribbons. "So it's a circle?" Marcel asked. The clown nodded sagely before blood lust started leaking off him. it chilled the teen to his marrow. "He comes dinner AND the show." he cackled madly, watching as a giant… thing sprouted from the mouth of the doll. it flew down to the blonde who'd frozen. Marcel wanted to help but he was weak and even if he was he never make it in time. How he hated being human sometimes. he watched as the flying monster was right in the girl's face sharp teeth ready to bite down. time seemed to slow to a halt.

"Wanna make a deal?"

[ **scene** ]

Mami had been aware of the pain that came from her arm being bitten off above the elbow, the consequence of a last minute save. she found herself surrounded by Madoka and Sayaka both trying to stem her wound to keep the blood from flowing. she was propped against a rice ball so she saw the issuing stand of charlotte and...a guy. at least from what she could tell it was a guy. dark grey pants adorned with chains tucked into blood red boots, red vest with two skull like medals on his lower left side, a dark grey dress shirt with rolled up sleeves gave way to pitch black skin. hands had ruby red rings that contrasted greatly with the black skin. A white scarf hid his face as red hat with skulls around the brim hid any other detail.

"Sorry i wasn't fast enough." the figure said. his voice was low hard to hear like he wasn't use to speaking. "but hopefully i can make it up." a chrome six shooter appeared in his hand topped with a onyxe colored shaped silencer rectangular in shape. "I thought guys couldn't be magical?" Sayaka wondered out loud. though the other couldn't help but agree. Kyubei gave the answer. "He isn't magical in nature, at least not like you." while it answered one question he still left others.

"JUST REMEMBER THE DEAL!" a voice screamed suddenly they looked around but found nothing. Charlotte was getting impatient. "I know." the figure stated holding the gun out like one would a sword.

( **scene to black** )

"My soul is yours."

[ **Omake end** ]

* * *

 **So pretty much to me Kurumu's whole chosen one thing came about due to Tsukune Falling in love with Moka there fore building a resistance. So the small change was she met someone perfectly immune to charm, Mostly because Marcel was trained not to fall for such things and even physical attraction was messed up. so its mostly him trying to keep his human side strong and intact to with this story will pretty much fail in the end. i plan a sequel or two when this is finished i'm thinking a good 30 chapters or so.**

 **The Omake was some thing at random. what i originally was gonna do and probably still do was Tsukune ending up in other monster school because hey why not. i may actually put that in the main plot of the story. I mean Yokai Academies main point is to promote Human/Monster relations so wouldn't there be more than one school?**

 **so a good 4 to 5 hours after posting i'm probably start writing the next chapter or start on another story or both who knows. thank you for our time.**

 **Hades "The" Scribe**


	3. One on One

**So it came to my attention that I truly almost forgot what genre I made this story. Friendship. possible not one of my brightest ideas but you know you do what you gotta, and I outta think better next time. so this chapter and the next will be developing relationships. and please people I honestly need reviews to let me know how i'm doing, i can't adjust if I don't know whats wrong!**

* * *

[ **Start** ]

[ _ **Three days ago**_ ]

"Look out below Haha!" The figure in the monster clown truck laughed, hands thrown up in the air like a sadistic roller coaster ride. The poor souls stuck on his windshield would beg to agree on such a statement. screaming in pure terror, the unfortunate passengers were the only thing separating the grill of the vehicle to the molten hot rocks and blazing pits below. humans were given temporary relief from their suffering as various overseers stopped to gaze upon such an unusual yet amusing set. The gawked and laughed and cheered as the flaming chariot of ironic doom came plummeting down at hundreds of miles per hour. Marcel watched with little interest at the display but somewhere with what was left of him he still felt bad for the poor souls. or more to the fact when they found themselves still alive only to find themselves back in a more permanent form of harm's way. ' _ **Bastards such a show off.'**_ a familiar gruff voice stated within the bounds of his mind. Her turned to the muscular frame of Vandalizer. ' _ **Fucker thinks he's better than all of us now that Malebolgia is gone and Mammon is stuck in limbo.'**_ the large demon monologues. they all did it from time to time, spewing the venom of distrust toward enemies of old or moments of glory long passed to them. It got old real quick. ' _ **you'll know soon enough.'**_ "We've already met before." ' _ **But you weren't about to become our sibling were you? now you get the brunt of his hate.'**_ the demon declared hotly. grabbing the teen by the shirt, he lifted the teen onto the dorsal spike where he clung as Vandalizer leapt from the ledge.

The crashing of the Machine met them just as they made it to the bottom. the Truck now full of dings and dents was smoking while many of the passengers(in all of their nude state of dress) were pinned underneath the large machine. a few lucky one were already making attempts to run far away from the hell that entrapped them. one dumb soul had ran towards Vandalizer as Marcel was sliding down his arm. said demon had graciously flicked the human back into the wreckage forcing those under it to be smeared as it tilted. "Hey ya ASS, i'm in here still!" a voice call from the burning wreck. apparently Vandal found that the most amusing thing cause he picked another poor souls an chucked said body back into the wreck. This time the outcome was straight out of GTA cause the moment it made contact Marcel got thrown on his ass from the explosion. parts from the truck hit him in the arm and body partially hitting him on the face as well.

He groaned a bit before dragging himself from the molten ground, he almost fell into one of the magma pools. that would have-

"Whats up blackie?" a blue face popped into the young teens vision. He sat frozen fearing for his life. Remembering when he was 10 when he first saw the clown in the alley slaying Mafia agents like wheat upon the field. His father was one of Tony Twist men slaughtered like an animal. and this was the short bastard that did it. The Clown gave a puzzled look before breaking into a mad grin. "Haven't I ripped you intestines out already? if i have then apparently i've gotten sloppy." "That was my father." Marcel stated. "Pfft dads who needs em', I killed my own man and look how i turned out." the demon said enthusiastically. ' _ **Yea you graduate top of clown school and still fucked up on the job!'**_ "Don't forget i can still kick your putrid guano sniffing ass a hundred ways to sunday and still have enough time to fuck that pretty little demon slut you got stashed away!" ' _ **Stay away from Jeana or-'**_ "The bitchs name is Jeana!? wow father would be disappointed." he shook his head in mock shame smiling with rotten crooked teeth that could never fit in a human mouth. Vandalizer had become sick of arguing with a midget not even a fifth of his size because he reared back a fist intent on crushing the dwarf. Only for the clown to radiate extreme amounts of bloodlust making the demon pause in his assault.

"Best not forget who the big boss is Van, i'm not under penalty anymore so i'm not afraid to go apeshit on you ugly green ass. I will bend you over and make you my _**BITCH!'**_ Marcel shivered. so this was the eldest of the Phlebiac huh? Vindicator had told him stories about how Violator/Clown would run away from fights or trick others into fighting others for him. but that's because he loves to play the fool, a weakling to be underestimated. apparently on borrowed power he trumped all his brothers like nothing. he knew of the incident a few years back. he'd been let off the leash of sorts, his power aloud to grow without any hold back. he'd taken over a good portion of the city and turned it into a dark circus. His grandmother had taken him in before then, so he didn't experience such a thing first hand. A long arm made its way around his neck dragging him low to get him on the same plane as the one who grabbed him. "So nooby hear your going to be my new baby brother, while Happy Fucking Birthday. you get to start a brand new life in HELL INC., we have many good health care plans here. you'll start low on the ladder of course but-"

' _ **SHUT UP'**_ The younger Phlebiac Yelled. he slammed his huge fist down for emphasis cracking the ground beneath them. Marcel placed his hands on the ground to steady himself while the Clown simply stood picking his nose at the display of rage and hate. "Now don't go putting your panties in a wad little brother, it's not like were playing piggyback ride." ' _ **How many times do i have to say it!? you were fifty-eight and I was seven you fucking asshole.'**_ Vandalizer raged growing in size. Marcel only stepped back, he wasn't getting in the middle of this. with a jerk he found himself lifted from the ground. He was a good ways up, the old him probably would have snapped his ankle at such a height but now it would be nothing more than a mild discomfort if at all. the real issue here…

"Put me the fuck down!" he growled. he could feel his blood heating up, the burn as his skin wanted to rip away but he just couldn't handle the pain. like in the hallway. ' _ **My what a rowdy one you are. You'll make a fine addition to the family.'**_ this wasn't a voice he was used to hearing. it sound...broken. like if were to come from an actually breathe the speaker wouldn't be breathing in the first place. looking down Marcel was greeted to an ugly sight. he hung from one of four arms that sprouted from the upper back of his handler. the body curved quickly as if trying a permanent game of limbo which was why what should have been the main arms turn into support crutches to help the shorter legs. Two of the four arms had pincers instead of claws. the body seemed to be stuck in a state of rot and just up and melting. "Vertebreaker good to' see ya'!" Clown called cheerfully ignoring the red-ning face of his younger brother. "It's been too long how've you been!" it was strange to see the many side of this sociopath know as "The Clown" first playful then homicidal now he was just sociable. The teens head was fucking reeling. ' _ **Fine though it could be better,'**_ he started. the sound of his voice? Thoughts? Whatever poisoned the very gray matter within Marcel's partially mortal mind. ' _ **Though it should be since were**_ _**all headed home.'**_ Clown groaned in aggravation. "I'm not happy about this shit, this means we gotta see Phleboton, fucker should have stayed dead when I killed him!" he bemoaned _Cough_ Whined _Cough._ ' _ **shove it you dipstick fuck!'**_ Vandal cried. ' _ **You're just jealous that father liked everyone but you!'**_ "Thats cause you were always lying on me! ' _ **No one lied on you, you were always guilty of everything!'**_ "Bullshit!"

' _ **Those towns?'**_

"An accident."

' _ **The travelers on the road?'**_

"They got lost, I tried to help them"

' _ **That angel that came to stop you?'**_

"She was a bitch and you helped me don't lie."

' _ **The people on the executioner's block?'**_

"I eased their pain."

' _ **Shut up already!'**_ Vertebreaker yelled. ' _ **We should have been gone already!'**_ The two brothers glared. putting the teen down next to Clown the crooked demon began speaking unknown words that tore into Marcel's mind even more so than his own voice did. Hands and pincers became a lit with necroplasmic energy. the very space before him burned open revealing a strange place he could not describe. ' _ **Now don't be shy enter through.**_ ' the demon urged. the teen hadn't felt this nervous since the deal itself was thought up.

He was never gonna come to grips with this.

[ **FLASHBACK END** ]

"I'm your what now?" Marcel asked with a confused face, eyes and eyebrows raised to his forehead. it was a rather funny look on someone that was known for having plan looks a scowls. the news that was dropped on him had actually made him jump from his chair, hit his knees and fall to the floor. it was comedic when you thought of it. "You're my Chosen one." She said with every bit of finality. she was arguing this point at all. "explain to me how you came to this conclusion?" he asked. Tsukune and Moka wanted to know as well. she huffed before crossing her arms pronouncing her already sizable chest. "After the incident I called my Kaa-san up to ask her how anyone could resist my charm." she started. Marcel dragged himself from the floor, face red from the rather embarrassing fall. "She told me that only my Destined one could ignore my charm completely." she explained. Moka seemed to take a deep happy inhale before rushing into the room and hugging the Succubus. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried out. the surprising thing was that Kurumu returned the hug. "I so jealous that you found your one true love!"

"whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up!" Marcel yelled. the girls stopped their celebration at the American's protest. Ms. Nekonome and Tsukune stepped in. "I know for a FACT that is wrong." he argued. "Well you're not a succubus how would you know?" Kurumu countered. she got into his space trying to push her weight against his which was strange considering the height difference him being a good head taller plus an inch or two.

"Now-" interrupted she push the two apart putting space between them. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding here." she tried to placate them. she turned to Marcel. "Why exactly can't her claim be true?" she asked ears twitching in focus. he took a deep breathe annoyed with the situation. "Now wait-" Tsukune interrupted thankfully playing devil's advocate. "i'm sure it just has something to do with his true form." he tried to offer. apparently he offered to much. "What kind of monster are you?" the blue haired girl asked. she poked his arm as if trying to press his magic button to get him to talk up. The cat woman let her interest be known. "Actually what kind of monster are you? Your the first American monster to come here so its rather curious as to what you are?" she opened her eyes really big and laid her ears down in that way that cats do to make them feel bad for you. He didn't say anything though. he looked kinda of annoyed and just walked out. "I'll see you all here tomorrow...maybe." then he disappeared around the corner.

"Ugh! I can't believe he just blew me off like that!" "You should calm down Kurono-Chan, I'm sure there's a reason-" "That he completely ignored me and denied everything I said!" she cried out. "Kurumu-chan?" Moka said, it was an almost motherly tone that made the succubus pause. "Maybe Marcel is just afraid and doesn't know how to handle this "meant to be together forever thing." I think it just freaks him out." she offered. jumped back in. "From what I understand, humans don't really consider destiny or fate a thing anymore. they just laugh it off as superstition." "But he's a Monster!" Kurumu cried. "He should know better!" Tsukune who'd been lost in the whole conversation just tried to leave. only to be stopped by having his name called.

"Tsukune-san?" Moka called to him. "Where are you going?" "Back to my room Moka-san I-" "That's great!" the Vampire interrupted bouncing onto the retreating human. "You can talk to him and ask him why he won't accept Kurumu-chan's explanation!" "Moka-san, i'm sure he'll explain in his own time. I mean he just came back from somewhere." Tsukune tried placating the rash females." kurumu wasn't having any of this. "Look its really important he returns my feelings kay?" her face got a really pained look to it.

Tsukune didn't like that at all.

"I'll try."

[ **SKIP** ]

When Tsukune got back to his room, Marcel was change into a sleeveless shirt and running shorts watching a movie on a laptop. 'He didn't have it when he first arrived here.' the human questioned. He went to the draw and grab his things to change. "When you finished you want to watch this movie?" Tsukune looked to the screen seeing a young tanned skinned girl going through a cave of some sort. "sure I guess." grabbing his night stuff he went into the bathroom. a few minutes later he was out and at the American's side lying against the bed viewing the strange film. they sat there for over fifteen minutes before any actual dialogue from the two was exchanged. "Mar-" "Not a word." "but-" "No."

it went back to silence at that point. Tsukune kept to himself in that time watching the movie as Marcel did. though he did cringe when some more of the bloody points of the film happened. it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence but it was the potential for whatever may come that may. the sound of students retreating to their dorms, leaving the center of the campus to other points of the establishment of learning, hanging out with groups of friends or couples trying to find places to be alone with their significant other. The girl entered a large dining room with delicious food and a strange figure at the end.

"You know something?" Marcel asked. Tsukune didn't speak but instead waited on the answer letting the American control the conversation. "I don't hate this place as much as i thought i did." he paused again caught in his thoughts. "what do you mean?" Tsukune asked. "I thought that you wanted complete normalcy?" Furrowing his eyebrows together the dark skinned teen seemed to concentrate real hard ass if the thought really gave him trouble to think about. or remembering something horrible.

"What is normal?" he asked. "My birth father was a mafia thug. he was one of the few black guys that Tony Twist hired to be an enforcer." he took a deep breathe. the little girl on the movie had unlocked a knife from a safe and was leaving but stopped to eye the food. "To prove his worth my Old man did some truly horrible things. That was MY normal." he yawned. "That couldn't have been all to your life though right." the japanese teen questioned. he fully rotated from the computer screen to view his roommate. "You felt that THIS!" he waved a hand to indicate the school itself. "Wasn't normal for you, so what was?" the girl had grabbed a grape and was feeling it up in her hand, like the fruit itself was so good the touch itself was like ecstasy. The fairies begged her not to place it in her mouth. but she did. The figure moved. Marcel didn't continue. "Why is it you won't become Kurumu destined one?" Tsukune began to pick up force in his voice. "She told me that if she doesn't have love from the one she loves she'll-"

"Die? I know." the creature placed eyes into the palm of its hands before going using them to see the girl. the fairies attempted to protect the girl. a few fell to the figure. "You know? Then why-" "Cause i have no love to give, Tsukune." he sighed deeply. "My conversion happened way sooner than expected. that's why I was gone. they made me like them. it'll be some time before it settles but the first thing it did was rip love away from me, atleast my mortal perception of love. what i feel now is nothing but haze. its cloudy and murky and deep. it makes me feel hollow." "but...you still can feel love right?"

"..."

"Well can't you?"

"I guess…" Tsukune took an almost triumphant demeanor. "Besides, it wouldn't be very human without trying and failing miserably at least once right?" he added cheekily. the other teen didn't agree. "What so wrong with wanting love?" "What's wrong with asking Moka out if you like her so much?" was the retort. Tsukune stammered a bit before completely shutting down. Nothing was said again for another 20 minutes.

"I really don't know what to do." Marcel sighed out.

"You could try being yourself?"

"That's impossible." the human gained a really confusing look. "why is that?"

"The old me died two days ago."

[ **END** ]

[ **OMAKE** ]: _Street Fighting PT 1_

"Can I tell you about this thing that happened to me when I first got into Japan?" Marcel asked Tsukune, the Movie being over for over an hour now they were just trying to fall asleep. "Sure Tsukune said rather eagerly. The movie had really creeped him out so something of a lighter note would do good for his nerves. "Alright so it goes like this….

Fade to scene

 _So I just got off the plane right, and I needed to head for the train to head to my pick up point for the school right, so this was a good several hours before we even met. so i'm just walking down the street with my stuff trying to find the damn train station cause my phone was updating so i had to wait awhile when I came across this girl right? she was a about my size probably taller wearing this sailor uniform with this white cloth headband tied around her head. but what really got me was that she was wearing fingerless boxing gloves practicing forms for a martial arts form i couldn't even recognize. so I watch her a while, she's throwing punches and kicks at nothing but air, but each one is making some wind so she had to be really strong. and one point she notices me and stops to wave. I wave back and make my way over to her. we start having small talk i'm asking her, "Yo where did you learn to do that?" she gets this look on her face. "From watching my favorite fighter in the world." so she gets this big smile on her face right? I'm like, "Wait you watched and copied?" she nodded. "Not taught?" she shook her head. i'm just like, "Daamn! you must be a prodigy or something." so she just giggles and and goes "No I just work hard." I'm just like holy shit! she just trains hard!? is she human? i felt for her energy and as large as it was she was only human, i was stumped honestly. so i'm "Well it was nice to meet you, bye." so I'm leaving and a few moments later I hear her call out to me going, "Wait! Wait!" so i'm like "Yeah?" then i shit you not she gets this huge smile on her face like she just got best idea in the fucking world and like-_

" _Let's spar!" i'm just looking at her like "What? No!" she like "Why not?!" she gives me the stink eye, I go "I don't want to!" then, THEN she starts throwing shit around. "Its because i'm a girl right." she just threw that out at me out fucking nowhere." I'm just stunned into silence like the fuck did i do to get this. "I'm right aren't I?" she's giving me this dirty look and I can't even say shit. I start panicking cause i know i'm about to have my shit kicked. The one thing i learned not to do is not to talk shit especially against a professional fighter. Then she slapped my shoulder and started laughing like a mad woman. "Your face was priceless!" I laughed half-heartedly at her idea of a joke. I just started to leave again. only for another call to me to halt once more. I turned only to find a fist hurtling toward my face._

"Hey lights out!" a voice called from behind the door. Marcel shrugged.

"Another time I guess."

[ **OMAKE END** ]

* * *

 **So i have another story planned Naruto/One piece but I think the execution is a bit behind. i had this story idea almost a freaking year ago and only now am i getting back to it but you know maybe it will be a hit who knows. Thanks again for your time.**

 **Hades 'THE' Scribe**


	4. Crap Day

**My biggest mistake i've made is getting GTAV. this chapter really should have been done already. over two weeks ago actually. but i had to deal with fucking hackers, but that made it fun. its when high level people brought out fucking tanks and hunted me down that pissed me off. I digress. I made this one longer than normal in exchange for my absence of writing this will be the first showing of Marcel's monster form.**

 **Disclaimer first chapter.**

* * *

[ **Start** ]

[ **FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AGO** ]

Infinity would be a pretty nice place, if not for the corpse trees, Kaleidoscope sky, and obsidian grass that tore the fuck out of Marcel's shoes forcing him to be carried upon the back of Vertebreaker. "The little bitch should learn to love a little pain puts hair on your chest." The Clown said. he was walking just fine on the bladed abomination that was nature. though his own feet bled he truly did not give a damn. he danced across the bladed ground spreading his ruby ichor like fertilizer. Some of the of it ended up into the eye of the more muscular of the group. ' _ **Eww! keep your bastard blood inside of your putrid human body!'**_ Vandalizer roared mentally. "We're all bastards idiot!" Violator spat, his neck fat rolled with every syllable and punctuation he said. ' _ **Father did like his woman kicking and screaming in protest.'**_ Vertebreaker added in factually. Marcel sneered in disgust at the admission. "Hey shut your fucking trap!" The Clown screamed. the human/phlebiac tuned in to the sudden outcry from the most bloodthirsty demon clown. "My mah was an offering not some stupid whore like your stupid mother's!" that set the shit on fire. ' _ **What you say you half-pint midget?!'**_ a random echo called out. from almost a mile away the hulking form of Vaporizer came sprinting like a mad horse clearing the distance rather fast. "Oh yeah baby!" The Clown moaned lowly. the teen watched as the Clowns form stretched and bloated like a body in a bag till, he exploded in bloody chunks. in place of the barely 5'0ft over 300 pound rotund clown was a rather sleek 15'0ft grey demon with large horns on both sides of his head and an even bigger dorsal spike. His wrist and ankles were gnarled and knobby, as if at any moment they would snap from his thin body. but with his very flex of his flaws he saw the very power in his joints. ' _ **It's time for a family reunion!'**_ with that the demon raced forward twice as fast as his charging brother. "This happen often?" Marcel questioned watching the two brutes collide and begin to pummel the snot out of each other. or what really happened was Violator wrecked Vaporizers shit. with swift movements the eldest struck his younger brother with quick jabs spilling toxic green blood.

' _ **want to join in?'**_ Vertebreaker asked. The halflings response was to shake his head madly. the demon smiled maliciously _._ ' _ **Go!'**_ his voice echo in his head. a pincer lifted his body up. ' _ **Play with your brothers!'**_ with a flick of his crooked wrist the demon tossed human into the pair of failing demons. sent reeling, the rush of air stung Marcel's eyes, the very atmosphere cut his skin. A deep gash appeared on his cheek and neck spreading his blood while he sailed through the air. Violator took notice of the projectile and in response ripped the biggest corpse tree from the ground. it was easily as big as a sewage pipe but thick with bodies and various sharp materials implanted within. ' _ **Batter up!'**_ the eldest cried in glee. 'No!' marcel mentally cried. 'No no no no no NO!'

Blood filled the vision

[ _ **FLASHBACK END**_ ]

"Here." Marcel spoke tersely. he was annoyed the morning after last, his very body left a cold air around him. Tsukune caught his back with a bit of trouble the force put behind it sent him onto his bed. "Hey?! what's the matter?" his dark skinned room mate said nothing instead grabbing his own bag and leaving roughly slamming the door behind him. he couldn't help but feel worried for his friend. last night Marcel had been tossing and turning, moaning low with pain as his skin glowed with luminous green veins. he'd wanted to help but what was he to do? he watched carefully till Marcel stopped and began to breathe again normally. It frightened him honestly. placing his blazer upon his back and shoes on his feet he left the room never noticing the strange illuminating writing scrawled on Marcel's bed framed. it burned with the intensity of dying embers before sputtering as such.

[ _ **CLASS**_ ]

Moka sat in class writing down the notes of human behavior as the optimistic teacher listed them. The things humans did truly confused the vampire. they fought for freedom yet enslaved others. they promoted peace while shooting their neighbors in the back. but Tsukune wasn't like that, he had lapses in judgement but never did that, he didn't hate a soul. He risked his neck for her when it truly mattered, that made her heart flutter. ' _He is still an inconsiderate oaf.'_ Inner Moka stated clearly. The bubbly Vampire found that talking to herself was rather tiresome. ' _he just needs some time to get used to everything' 'It's more than that!'_

"Akashiya, please pay attention." the cat woman asked. drawing her from the inner debate, the vampire went back to taking notes. the cat woman went back to her board notes. Moka felt herself smiling again. Tsukune was everything she wanted in a friend faults and all. he wasn't jaded and while a tad skittish who wouldn't be in his position. A normal human stuck in a school full of monsters that would kill him if they found him out? it was a very expected reaction. he shouldn't have to worry though she was there to protect him along with-

"Wicke-san wake up please." Nekomone asked. the pinked haired vampire looked over to find her American "Friend". laid out on his desk space. he laid still almost like he wasn't breathing at all. his eyes were dark a shadow compared to his chocolate skin. Saizou seeing an opportunity leaned over to push the sleeping teen. his large hand zoomed out with enough force to send Marcel into his neighbor. but that never occurred, the delinquents hand touched the teen and went right through his form. roughly landing the ground Saizou watch the body of his most hated rival(in his mind) disappear in a flash of green imploding on itself. all the students watched the strange energy cycle into an invisible drain, the green wisps hissed and groaned in audible agony before sinking below the floor.

the smallest one changed to a face, wailing as it sunk deeper into the next class below. the students looked at each other trying to figure out what happened. most started assuming that Marcel was a Warlock/Witch of some sort this obvious display of power proving such a statement.

"Him a witch?!" Saizou roared. "I was beaten by a witch?!" the delinquent let his human form drop expanded to his true size. Students dove out of the orcs way to avoid being crushed by the monsters massive frame. Tsukune managed the farthest leap for a human making it from the back row to the front though the air Saizou sent forth from his steps may have helped. Moka jump from her seat and grabbed Tsukune before following the rogue student whom may a large exit in his passing. "M-moka-San! Where a-are we going?!" "We have to find Marcel-san." outer Moka stated with finality. "He can take care of himself though!" the human argued. Moka stopped in her tracks turning to her friend and leveling a stern eye on him. He flinched. "Marcel is our friend and we need let him know that we support him." she made a no nonsense stance that spoke volumes on the subject matter. the vampire began pulling him along again.

' _Saizou should be the one worried.'_ Tsukune mentally protested. ' _Marcel will probably kill him this time!'_

[ _ **SKIP**_ ]

[ **Flashback a day and a half ago** ]

A lonesome chill was all Marcel felt when he started to come too. like the underside of the pillow cool. the kind where he force the pillow closer to your face to try and feel the cold through it but refuse to flip it knowing you'll lose that small comfort. though the pillow he laid upon shifted and writhed like a bushel of serpents. ' _ **Such a small one.'**_ a new voice groaned. it sudden almost as pained as Vertebreaker but the voice was disjointed like it came from two or more mouths. ' _ **Yes Pa we know that's why we brought to you.'**_ Vindicator. ' _ **Yea Extreme**_ _**Makeover Pheleboton Addition!'**_ Ugh,Vandalizer, Marcel thought loathingly he actually felt like Victimizer was that jerky older brother that always tortures you, Vertebreaker is the responsible eldest who while well meaning would and could be a huge douche if the moment presented itself. Holy shit did it present itself, butt in the air, cheeks spread wide and waiting for the rod. ' _ **Should we wake him?'**_ The Androgynous tone of Vacillator sounded off as well off chirping in happy curiosity. God! he they shut up!? he wanted to sleep!

' _ **Wake up young one,'**_ The two tone voice urged. it was a kind fatherly tone that he'd never heard from his old man except maybe when he was far too young and barely remember anything. ' _ **Come and look into the eyes of your father and be baptized.'**_ against his own words his eyes started to creak open. gross fluids and crusty caked at his vision. 'My old man is dead.' the teen thought bitterly scrubbing at his face trying to wipe away the offending irritation. 'Deader than the doorknob he was pasted onto.' images flashed of a man two tone darker than himself with a fade face stuck in horror at the very thing that in a few seconds would tear him limb from limb. looking around Marcel found the named siblings around him plus; Vaporizer, Vindicator, another brutish looking one with a smaller head, Violator still in his rather frightening form but instead of the thin thing he was he bulked up considerably now he looked like a true threat. He gazed around to them all and missed the fact he was stuck in the palms of a HUGE demon! five times as big as the others. large glasgow smile filled with sharp teeth jutting from his mouth(s) like aligned razor blades tentacles flailed about in eerie anticipation. He himself didn't really take up the majority of a finger of the demon, but cradle he was in both hand/claws like a small newborn.

That never boded well.

' _ **Hello young one!'**_ he spoke gleefully. Marcel was hyperventilating. ' _ **Vindicator told me so much about you and his plan for you.'**_ 'plan?' Marcel wondered his mind settling from the mass hysteria it once was from staring at the large demon that most likely belong to Cthulhu's loins. ' _ **Oh yes,'**_ the demon said. ' _ **see there have been some issues in your metamorphosis that seem to have been lacking in a sense.'**_ he explained. Chanting started to echo in his ear, his thoughts became muddled with images of decayed worlds and burning corpses.

 _Crack_

' _ **Vindicator discovered a possible solution to this and brought me back some time ago. with all the big players out of the way we can give the world something to scream about.'**_ the screaming of people echoed in his ear while the visions danced on the edge of his eyes. from the start of humanity to the tragedies of yesterday, came rushing into his head. "The...fuck am I( _Huff)_ seeing?!" try as he might his mind could not focus vision after vision he saw and all brought him woe. ' _ **we're getting your mind ready'**_ the large demon said he was placed down on runes of some sort that shone like silver coins. ' _ **What we're about to do next will hurt.'**_ Necroplasmic energy flowed like serpents slithering and writhing in sporadic motions. ' _ **Its gonna hurt bad!'**_ Violator sung. he stepped forward a ball of energy glowing like radioactive isotopes in a cartoon. ' _ **tell me if hair starts to grow in strange places and you start thinking about girls-' 'Or boys!'**_ Vacillator cried out. everything seemed to stop. all of Phlebiac glared at the youngest amongst them. ' _ **Are you fucking mental?'**_ Victimizer questioned the pale demon whose one eye seem to glare at his muscular older brother. ' _ **it would have been rude to assume.'**_ he countered. ' _ **or at least a dick move.'**_ he added skeptically. The big demon cradling the groaning teen roared in annoyance snapping all but the eldest to a strange attention. ' _ **ENOUGH!'**_ the ground cracked beneath him, spewing forth a black cloud of obsidian glass upwards. A few shards grazed Marcel, he hissed in a pained manner. ' _ **Can we fucking start please?!'**_ the Eldest of the brothers 'voiced'. clearing his throat(s) the Pheleboton of the Upper Ayer began the ritual.

[End]

Marcel was used to the sound of splitting skin and cracking bone. What he wasn't used to was it happening to him for the first time ever. He sat by the creepy tree positioned in front of the tool shed. scarlet human blood leaked from the pores in his arm. it hurt so much. it didn't even seem like the body he was in was his anymore. bone forced its way past skin while he tried with all of his might to keep what was happening from happening.

 _mom._

His skin hurt.

 _Moom._

His bones ached.

 _Moooom._

His blood burned.

 _Mooooooooom._

He wanted nothing more than to die at this moment and not even care any longer. he didn't know what to do. it hurt to move, it hurt to be still, so dragged himself away into the shed. whining and whimpering with each movement of his arms. For 5 minutes he pulled himself in pain and agony. he hadn't went to class nor did he go to the clinic to help with the pain. he was going through his first 'Molting' one could say. His very being was a cocoon and now he was unknowingly cracking the shell with every attempt to move. he'd lost the ability to walk almost an hour ago, his own body to heavy for human legs support. they'd snapped under his gained weight. his Necroplasmic weight. the magic his body had been producing and become too heavy for his own good. The crawling wasn't any help either his nails bleed from the pressure he exerted on them to drag his arm from his side to in front of him then start pulling the lump of flesh called his being to point B. In three he'd made it to point F, on minute five he gave up on making it to F so he just stopped.

 _CRACK._

his breath was shallow. Any attempts to actually release a deep breath bent his ribs threatening to painfully snap and pierce a lung or something. "Whhhhhhyyyyy?!" he moaned long and low. "It freaking huuuurts!" he emphasized the H and U's so he sounded like a dying cow that cried Moo in agony. if you asked him that's what he felt like. Utter shit. Ha-he made a funny. "MARCEL-SAN!?" Unable to turn his head he listened to the rapid pair of foot falls headed his way. In moments two sets of shoes were planted in his face. "Marcel-san are you alright?!" Tsukune asked. instead of speak he made a fist then raised his thumb. said appendage then found itself in the dirt. "We need to move you!" Moka said frantically. bending down the Vampire tried to pick the American up. extra emphasis on tried. "Oh God N- _Crack_ -Gaaaaa haha hOW!" he screeched. it was followed by a another series of cracks and snaps when she dropped him again. "Why?" he moaned miserably his shoulder blades were not out. "Saizou is looking for you!" Tsukune spoke quickly the shaking of the earth meant the delinquent was on his way and he was really close by. "What for?" "He thinks you're a Witch!" Moka added. she made another attempt to move him. "Whyyy-Stooooop PLEASE!" he cried out. the earth stilled a moment before continuing on. they rapidly approached now though they seemed to stop every so often now.

"That Clone thing in you seat."

"...What clone?" the pained teen seethed. Tsukune tried his hand at moving the teen only to find his hand swatted away like a bug. The ground shaking now became sporadic, each shake of the earth felt like a flailing fish, while roars echoed in rage and and even smaller voice screamed in protest. "Come on!" Tsukune said hurriedly pulling on the arm of the Vampire. "we need to help Kurumu-san!" Marcel Swiveled his head mis-aligning three vertebra in the progress. "Why is she fighting him?!" he asked. he frantically attempted to get up only for his body to crack from the strain. "We ran into her when went to find you, when we explained what happened she said she'd hold him off while we tried to find you but…" Tsukune trailed off at seeing Marcel seethe in anger green vapors wafted off his skin. the smell of burning flesh made itself prominent as the american team attempted to move. His bones echoed loud and long with each try to move. "Marcel-san! you have to stop! you'll only hurt yourself more!" Moka tried to placate him in vain. he seemed to struggle even more with that being said to him. then he stopped. he stopped struggling and breathing and being angry in general. replacing his pained angry face was one of frozen horror.

"Go help her." he wheezed. his body gained a heavy look as if he'd gained many pounds all at once. Moka attempted to say otherwise but the glare leveled on her stopped any arguments. grabbing Tsukune's arm she pulled him by the arm, with him trying to go back to his roommate and help him. In a few moments they were gone behind the buildings.

 _CRACK_

"Graah!" he screamed with a final crack of his ribcage. blood filled his chest cavity as the body laid still. no other movements were made. from the body itself anyway. inside of the body something writhed within pushing the skin of the corpse around like some sort of fleshy bag. more bones cracked and shattered but dead eyes stared into nothingness. The body soon expanded growing more and more in size till bursting like a balloon.

Blood painted the surrounding buildings in a fresh coat.

[ **Kurumu** ]

Dancing in the air like an ace, Kurumu dodged the onslaught of various large items thrown by the Orc Komiya Saizou. she'd never had an interaction with the delinquent male herself but the moment Tsukune and Moka said that he was after Marcel she'd stopped what she was doing and went straight after him. Her Destined one may not have wanted her(this would have been easier if he could be charmed) but she was gonna prove they were meant to be together no matter what. she attempted at first to charm the charging Orc which at first worked till she mentioned leaving her beloved alone, then he'd built up rage so fast that the rather large monster broke her charm and proceeded to try and flatten her. so now she corkscrewed upwards dodging a vending. snapping her wings out the petite yet greatly endowed teen halted her spin as she looked down upon her opponent. he stomped his huge foot in frustrations, large globs of sweat drenched his whole body, he was tiring out.

And so was she. The succubus hoped that they found Marcel soon so she didn't have to continue. maybe she'd find out what kind of monster her Destined one was. her attention was taken back to the Orc below her when he jumped to grab her. with a strong beat of her wings she lifted up only to be painfully yanked back down. he snatched her tail. "Ha! got you now you bitch!" he sneered gleefully. he wrenched her down slamming her onto her back. the snapping of one of her wings was heard. "Ahh!" she cried. " **That's a sexy scream you got there-"** Saizou taunted. " **Can I hear more."** he wrapped a large fist around her waist and began squeezing. more screams were heard with more students coming out to see the continuing destruction. the pressure stopped allowing Kurumu to breathe are in. " **You know what?"** Saizou said licking his lips. " **You may not be Moka but your a nice consolation prize!"** he spoke excitedly. he slammed her on the ground forcing her into a daze. she whimpered a bit as he ripped her yellow sweater off and some of her white dress shirt.

" _Have you not learned your lesson?" t_ he students heard. They looked to the voice to find Moka in a more mature body with silver hair oppressive yoki spilling forth. how'd they'd missed her presence was beyond them. Tsukune stood next to her with her Rosary in hand. " **This has nothing to do with you Vampire! mind your damn business!"** He growled. Kurumu took her needle like nails and stab them into his hands, eliciting a howl of anger from him. she made it over to Tsukune who threw his blazer around her. " _This girl is my 'Friend' so what happens to her is my business."_ she stated factually. "Is Marcel alright?" the succubus asked, trying and failing to fold her dislocated wing. She seethe a bit in annoyance. " _Your_ _ **destined**_ _one is over there._ " Inner Moka said stressing out destined like some sort of disease. "He's that way." Tsukune said stepping in before Kurumu could reply to the slight. "Marcel is hurt or something unable to move for some reason he was to heavy to move so he sent us to you." 'Does he care?' Kurumu thought a hand brushing over the blush on her cheeks only to be replaced by the echo of "He's hurt" and "unable to move" blasted to the forefront the forefront of her mind.

"Hurt how?" "We don't know he-

" **SHUT UP!** " A large fist came smashing down, Moka grab Tsukune and Succubus leaping from the way of the charging monster. " **Only thing going to make him hurt is ME!** " Saizou screeched running in the direction pointed out earlier, hulking frame disappear around the buildings. "We need to go after him!" Kurumu yelled attempting to fly only to fall flat. " _Why?"_ Moka asked. "I'm sure with the display he showed Saizou the last time he should be fine." She reason.

"But Moka-san he-"

"Why the hell would we do that?! You said he's hurt and needs help!" Kurumu stated.

" _No Tsukune said that._ " Was the Vampires rebuttal. " _If he is as dangerous as Tsukune thinks and as he should be just as fine."_ She said laying out the simple fact. He'd shown that even while in pain and distracted he was not one to simply roll over and die.

" **The fuck?!** " Saizou's loud voice echoed. Other students who'd already been moving to the fight started taking off to view what had occurred. The Trio looked to each other two in worry the third in annoyance. Taking off in a quick pace they brushed past various students who were on their way to see the fight. When they came across the area they were greeted to the screams and yells of others, some even applauding what had been observe. The scene the three came across was bloody. Literally. Blood and body parts decorated the of Marcel's head hung from the big tree. Kurumu fell to her knees eyes tearing up, Tsukune looked like he was ready to lose the lunch he never got to have, Inner Moka looked over the remains in an uncaring manner. A student looking around seemed to notice something.

"Where this guy's insides?" "What are you talking about?" "Their isn't any guts just lots of blood." "shit your right!" "Anyone see Saizou?" Student looked everywhere but say no sign of the student. From the background sounds of a struggle were heard. Grunts and groans along with the sound of tearing flesh echoed from the wooded area. The crack of wood and the shaking of the ground gave little warning to what came out. Tsukune, Inner Moka, Kurumu and the other students who'd come out scattered as the bleeding human form of Saizou was tossed from the darkest section of the wood landing harshly on the clay dirt. Attempting to get up, the delinquent shudder in and out of his monster form various bones sticking out that forced him back into his human state. Tsukune ran to the side of Saizou and tried to help the one that once tried to kill him. The succubus stalked over to his form claws poise to strike. "Wait." Moka command simple. The petite girl rounded on the vampire. "Why! He killed my destined one! He killed Marcel." She stated plainly. Looking to the bloody teen propped on the Tsukune's shoulder. She put her claws to his throat. "Last words?" She let out cold. "I didn't kill him." He let out. Coughing up blood. A resounding what swept the gathered students, some still poking and prodding the pool of blood and limbs. "He's over there." He pointed painfully. Many already looking in the direction.

"The fuck is that!?" Random student #1 called out. Heads swiveled faster. Inner Moka gazed at the creature and actually felt her eyes open, Tsukune flinched, shivering under the glare of the monster, Kurumu...just stared. Students had varying reactions. Towering next the trees was a monster with smoky grey skin that at different points became hazy. It was thin, dangerously so no thicker than light post but muscles and veins flexed and pulsated running down into curled claws and toes ending with sharp yellow talons fleck with blood, evidence of the fight or subsequent beat down of Saizou. It's face was strangest. Wide like a lizard but rounded at the face decorated with bull like horns. the jaw(when opened) went all the way down to its pelvis displaying hundreds of needle like teeth. Upon its hunched back were small feather shaped flames that gleamed an eerie green color just like the wisps in the classroom. The thing had three eyes; two glowing purple and one red third eye that opened once, scanned the area then closed. It took a squatting position.

' _ **Scared Saizou?**_ ' A voiced echoed, yet no sound passed the air. Students clutched their heads, it cut like class. It crawled forward in a manner similar to a stalking hound. Its jaw closed a moment. " _ **No?**_ " It spoke from its mouth. " _ **You should be.**_ " Surging forward it halted in a single motion strafed from the sudden assault of Inner Moka who'd performed a flying jump kick. " _ **Why you gotta ruin the fun?**_ " It asked. " _I think he's been put in his place._ " She said. " _I Doubt he'll mess with you again. Marcel._ " She put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going budge. " _ **What? The only one allowed to put someone in their place is you? Fuck that!"**_ He ran forth putting his hands in a spearing motion. Moka leapt upwards avoiding the strike, watching it pierce the earth with little resistance. Moka brought her leg up. " _Know your place!_ " She announced. Spinning down she put all her strength behind the strike. She'd knock some sense into him. She expected no matter what kind of strange monster he was her kick would devastate him. She thought wrong, throwing a hand up, Marcel's lanky arm caught her axe and with little effort jumped up, twirled once and tossed her away. Righting herself mid air, the vampire slid a meter or two before blasting forward arm cocked to deliver a shattering blow. Again Moka was caught off guard as the once 14'0ft frame shrank to that of 8'0ft and matched his punch to her own. Switching to a round house her eyes went wide when the monstrous form of Marcel ducked her attack, leapt a bit into the air, turning back to his huge size with claws poised to crush the vampire. She slipped to the side escaping the oncoming limb. Both opponents squared off intent on continuing the assault.

"STOP!" Tsukune yelled. All looked to the human to see his huffing body still holding the bigger form of Saizou though it's seemed like it was taking its toll on him. "There's no reason why this should be happening."

" _ **Why not?**_ "

" _This quite entertaining." They responded respectively. The students faulted to ground, surprising by the sudden fact one sounded upset and the other disappointed. "_ They were just fight like they wanted to kill each other?" "That's playing?" "Hate to see an actually fight." Was the base of the conversation. Marcel shrunk again. A smirk was almost visible on his toothy maw. _**"How come you changed your mind?"**_ He asked. Turning his head in what would have been cute on almost anything else and just came of as deranged. " _When you held back on the first move._ " She smirked. " _ **Oh?**_ " He flexed his fingers. " _You locked your arm_ for too long. You're probably just getting used to this form right?" She surmised. He groaned a moment, the third eye opening in a squint rolling a bit, it closed at that moment. " _ **Yeah.**_ **"** " _I'm sure with practice you can be formidable._ " He placed a claw under his closed jaw and scratched in mocked contemplation. " _ **Yeah no."**_ Marcel said. Moka and the other students seemed confused. Tsukune smiled. He felt he already knew what his words would be. " _ **I won't be using this form again.**_ " He spoke simply. " _Why? you have incredible power, why not use when you need it?_ " He walked away, Kurumu was still on her butt staring at him. When he was within range he reached out to her. She shut her eyes. But what touched her wasn't leathery as she expected.

It was skin."it ain't me."

Opening her eyes she found not a toothy Maw and poisonous purple eyes. But brown skin and dark grey eyes. Marcel had a light smile to his face. Even his normal attire was ran down the succubus' face. A green aura wrapped Marcel's opposite hand as he stroke her broken wing, ease fell over her. Her destined one still lived. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him like any moment he'd vanish. Her mother told her if he died she would as well. Or at least the pain of losing him would have killed her "I(sniff) thought you'd died." She whispered. The fact he had been rejecting her had her heart aching. Putting a hand under her chin he lifted her face to his.

"Can we go and talk somewhere private?" He asked, she nodded. She slipped back into her human form claws sheathing and wings(now healed) vanished from sight. He lifted her up with relative ease. They started walking away. "We'll see you at the club ok?" He told Moka and Tsukune.

" _Wait._ " Moka commanded. "What do you mean the form isn't you?" The American looked at the spot where he'd exploded. The blood stained the ground but the limbs and body parts had vanished. He thought back to his waking up, and what was said to him.

 _ **''Rise my child. Rise go forth when you truly awaken you shall be the monster you were always meant to Beth my son. My little-**_

He flexed his hand a bit he felt his new blood flow through his veins. he looked up when something new blocked his path. staring at the Silver haired beauty he couldn't help himself scowl. " _What kind of Monster are you?_ " She demanded. Tsukune had walked over after leaving Saizou with other students wanting to see what was up with his friends. "I don't see how that's any of your business?" "we've all seen your form you can either tell us or others will just research you, so make it easy." he growled in reply. " _ **He**_ was being way to playful when fighting with you. i've gotten use to the pink haired you but YOU are the prime example way I don't like vampires, think you're all superior and shit!" He moved around her. Kurumu stalled. she looked around at Moka and Tsukune with an unsure look on her face but for moving after Marcel. Moka steamed some snatching the rosary from the human. " _Beware of him Tsukune whatever kind of monster he is he doesn't produce yoki._ " "what's wrong with that?" he asked not getting it. students had already began leaving now that the show was over.

"Every monster gives off Yoki no matter how small. He gives off none at all, but something else." inner Moka said nothing else after that instead slapping the rosary to the chain. in an instant she went from the bodily mature woman to the happy teen who'd immediately bit into the human's neck. It was a strange set of circumstances.

With no one notice the shadow moving across the woods sharp needle like teeth gleaming with malicious intent.

" _ **Have fun little Viscerator."**_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is a talk between Marcel and Kurumu i'm going to try and build a believe-able relationship between the two while still furthering the story. Also I'm going to be introducing breeds in the story. as in different Vampires, Different Werewolves, Witches etc. I think what the actual show lacked was dwelling more on this subject which would have made it interesting. Thanks for reading and please let me know if i made a mistake. i try and go through the best I can, but I can't catch em' all. this ain't pokemon.**_


	5. Exposition Transmission

**Today is my Bloody Birthday, hurrah! I wanted to post this sooner but my friend was going over it. He liked it so I'm pleased, though it is you all who I truly want to impress. I've decided this will be a three part series spanning three worlds (I.E. Schools). The next one is Bleach in my honest opinion of how I want this to go down. This one is about Marcel getting used to the idea of the shit that goes on. The Bleach one is him being out classed and doing what a demon does best, Fucking shit up and putting himself on equal footing. Now I won't over power him, I refuse to. That would ruin the fun. Hell is a concept that was introduced in Bleach but not really flushed out like Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or that one little place that doesn't really matter but they still gave it time. while Marcel refuses Hell he still must respect the deal he made, which calls him to do things he'd rather not. I'm still trying to figure out the third part. Any suggestions?**

* * *

[Start]

Kurumu looked around the spot Marcel chose as the place of discussion. They stood on the school roof the wind blew dramatically, as if this moment need more ambient ence the sun had already showed signs of going down. It was like a romantic anime. her destined one stared over the rail observing the students down below many going to their dorms. she didn't know what to think about what happened only 15 minutes ago unlike most monsters that held some semblance of their human guise, Marcel's monster form was just that, Monstrous. Now don't get her wrong, the succubus knew that most monsters if possible made sure they looked as inhuman as they could. But that didn't seem like he had a problem with his human form. In fact he told Moka in her true form he preferred it. Looking at him now she couldn't help but-

"What kind of monster are you?" He didn't respond. Not at first. The muscles in his shoulders tensed then relax. He took an audible breath then exhaled.

"A demon." He responded. A simple answer really. Too simple.

"What kind of demon?" Kurumu questioned. She didn't know why she wanted more but she felt she had to know. The succubus needed to know why he seemed...miserable.

"from what I understand I'm what to most of Hell knows as a Phlebiac." 'Hell?' She thought but she didn't vocalize it. Instead she brought up-

"What do you mean from what you understand?" She ran a hand through her hair. When he turned around she noticed something. The day he came back he looked so healthy then the morning she saw him he'd looked so Ill, now at this moment he looked so tired.

"I was human before two and a half months ago." 'Human?!' Her mind locked on to. She stammered. "Let me explain." Marcel said sitting down. He patted the spot next to him for her to sit. She didn't know why but she walked to the spot. With tentative steps she made way to his position. He raised a hand to help lower herself down. She started when she pulled her knees into her chest.

"When I was eleven years old...

 _ **I used to play in the alleys of New york. While for most it was dangerous I was watched by the dwellers of them,the homeless and good natured vagabonds. My father was busy working for the Mafia lord Tony Twist to notice me and my mother was Ill in the hospital so I did my own thing after school. Then one day I met this guy, short, fat, and he had blue paint on his face. What stood out was the smile on his face and his red eyes. Nothing else just red. The kids I played with had run at the site of him but I stayed.**_

"That was my mistake." He spoke lowly. Kurumu look at his face, he looked annoyed. She put a hand to his arm in support. He continued.

 _ **"Hey kid you wanna hear a story?" He asked. Me who grew up on the stories my mother told me instantly agreed. He smiled even wider. He told me of a strong being that took down all his enemies for his master. Of a heroic figure who helped everyone who'd been hurt. I was amazed by this figure and even more impressed that when he said that it was him when he was younger. He told me how happy he was that I listened without asking dumb ass questions. I told him I was happy he told me of the story and if he had any more I'd be more than happy to listen. In exchange he gave me two thousands dollars and said that any time I wanted to hear more to go back to that same spot. I agreed. I ran as fast as I could home to my father. He was drinking. A hard day someone had slaughtered a group of the in one of the warehouses that Tony Twist owned. I showed him the money he got mad. He smacked me to the ground in anger, yelling at me to tell him where I got it. When I told him, He got this look on his face. Really spiteful.**_

"He left after that talking on his phone to about how he found the guy."

"The guy who slaughtered those guys?! It was the fat guy?" Kurumu asked. Marcel flexed his fingers cracking them to relieve stress.

"He was more than just a fat guy."

"I know he was a monster with a bad disguise but-"

"He wasn't- Isn't just some Monster.

 _ **After he left I went to see my mother. The hospital wasn't far so i walked, no one really ever paid me much mind. On my way to her room I saw officers roving around caution tape everywhere my mind wondered as I ducked around trying to get through. one of stopped me. a skinny white guy with curly orange hair and round glasses. He was strange to me looking back now. he made no unnecessary movements. not a twitch. he asked me my name and why I was there. I told him I was there to see my mother who was ill and on that floor. he looked at me sadly, knelt down, and gave me a hug.**_

Kurumu had guessed what happened and hug the teen who unbeknownst to him and been shaking but not a tear had fallen. he stopped to gather his thoughts and the succubus just let him gather them.

[Club Room]

"Where are Kurumu-chan and Marcel-Kun?" Ms. Nekonome asked the two attendees to the first official meeting of the Newspaper club. Room was pretty much empty except for the Three currently residing in the room. Moka(Outer) had been surprised when Tsukune told her of the Damage she and Marcel did. and even more so was the fact the American teen was some sort of unknown monster. When the Description of the form was given to the Cat earred teacher she was even more dumbfounded than they were. "It's possible that they are still talking. i'm sure they'll be here any moment Nekonome-Sensei." the Human attempted to placate the teacher who when only the two showed up she almost bursted into tears. "yep!" Moka sounded happily. she was really happy that Marcel wasn't just gonna blow off the succubus and was willing to talk to her. Maybe they would be dating by the time they showed up for the meeting. Oh she felt herself get so excited! Inner Moka was not as pleased. She'd suggested her bubbly self look up some monsters and see what she got. They found nothing of the sort. The sealed personality growled in frustration. He was a demon of some sort

That much she could assume. But what species was what truly confused the vampire. A rarer species would mean he'd announce how rare he was. Rare species of monsters usually were quite powerful. or just strange. He was both, strange and powerful. she was someone who tested his capability HERSELF and found his strikes some thing to worry about. He looked like he wanted to rip her apart but played it off as just horse play. Then his attitude shifted to how he didn't care for his power. All monsters cared for their power, and he suddenly felt his power meant nothing, preposterous!

"How's everyone-? I thought there were more members?" a voice asked from the doorway. he was an Older student, proven by his more mature looks and the fact he wasn't wearing the tie of his uniform and dress shirt untucked. he had a silver pendant around his neck and a hair band to keep his black hair out of his face. He had a pleasant smile that dropped lightly from his question and two bouquets of flowers.

"Oh!" Ms. Nekonome leapt to her feet. "Moka-Chan, Tsukune-Kun, this is Gin-Kun, our only Second year to be here in the newspaper club." she explained excitedly though her tone seem to dip ever so slightly. "Two of our other members are out talking with each other Gin-Kun so they just needed some time alone." the second year tsked and shook his head. 'Well this won't do.' the upperclassmen decided. He seemed to have decided on a course of action.

"We should go and find them!" He announced excitedly. Moka seemed to find the idea just fine leaping to her feet, Ms. Nekonome just smiled, Tsukune on the other hand…

"Why? I'm sure they'll-"

"We can't have a meeting without all of members can we?" Gin reasoned. The second year put a serious look on his face. "When they joined this club they signed a pretty much signed a contract stating they would participate in the club. this club is like a job, if you can't devote time to it how can you succeed in the real world amongst humans?" The human wanted to mention how he would do a lot easier if he'd been in an actually human school or the fact Marcel already had a "Job" if one could call what he did as a job. but he relented.

"Ok." The upperclassmen smiled.

"Let's go find our little lambs then."

[Marcel/Kurumu]

I _ **ran as fast as I could to my father to let him know mother was dead. I knew he'd be after the clown guy so I went to where I met him. went I got there though I found blood everywhere and body parts thrown every which way. I recognized my father's arm by the wedding band drenched in glistening in blood. I collapsed right there too stressed, too sad, so very tired. i fell asleep holding my father's severed arm with no clue where his body was. when i woke up I was in my apartment, in my bed. no blood stains anywhere on my person. I thought it was a nightmare.**_

 _ **"Morning brat!" I screamed hiding underneath the bed.**_

"How'd you screamed?" The succubus inquired innocently. or attempted to.

"I was a kid why should it matter?" Marcel shot back. in return Kurumu placed her sizable bust on his arm then locked them in by wrapping her arms around the appendage. She smiled sweetly. The Human/Phlebiac deadpanned. "That's not going to work." she sulked removing her breast and arms from him.

 _ **I-**_ His words were interrupted by a sharp stab to his ribs eliciting a low sharp Eep like sound from his mouth. He glared at the petite girl who continued smiling innocently. He went back to telling his story. _**I hid for a minute waiting and hoping he'd go away but then the covers were ripped from me and I fell to the ground. "Its been along time since I babysat a kid." he said amused. "Though I can't say she ever screamed like you did. she didn't even get to stay in her own house so you should considered yourself lucky." I looked upon the face of the clown in the dim light of the dark alley I never realized just how dangerous he really looked. though short and fat his arms were well muscled and the way they curled made it seem like he was ready to strangle someone at any moment. I let the tears roll down my face as the event of last night seem to surface. I try to say it out loud but i couldn't the words out. "your dad's dead right?" The Clown supplied. I nodded. "How'd you(sniff) know?" I asked. I'd gotten up from the ground and looked him in the face. As strange looking as he was he was a hero right? he said so, maybe he could hel-**_

" _ **I killed him and his buddies last night." he told me gleefully. "W-why?" I asked pitifully. He proceeded to tell me in great detail about how he dismembered my father and his group when they attempted to shoot him. it was the first time I ran into a demon. One who'd one day be known to me as my big brother, Violator.**_

"Violator?!" Kurumu asked. the name honestly throwing her for a loop.

"In actuality it's not truly what his name represents." Marcel explained. The succubus stared at him a minute in questioning. "His kill signature is to rip the heart out of his victims. a violation of the chest cavity if you will." she looked off put by it as well. "He also has the ability to possess People and animals or those with wills weaker to his own." Kurumu seemed to understand just what kind of Guy the Clown/Violator whatever was.

"Older brother though?"

"I'm getting to that."

 _ **"Why did you help me then?" Help you? he said. "I didn't help you. Some vampire in a hospital gown helped you. I-**_

Marcel stopped again. He perked up looking to the door of the roof he stared hard at it. His eyes scanned the door for a couple moments before looking back toward the succubus. "What's the mat-"

"To make a long story short he left me after that, but another demon came to me his younger brother Vindicator. He made me an offer to join them and be apart of Violator's Unholy Trinity. between the Demons he had under his control, a clan of Vampires, and The Mafia led by Mr. Twistelli." the dark skinned teen explain faster. "I was needed as an ambassador of sort to the mobs and demons so shit didn't hit the fan. I agreed under one condition." he made no explanation instead he got up and started walking to the door.

"But what has this got to do with what you are?" Kurumu asked getting up.

"The thing that I am is a manipulator, mentally and physically, magically also. what i'm trying to get at is…" he took a deep breathe and let out a an even bigger sigh. "I can't be your Destined One. I just can't be manipulated by magic, that's it." Blue eyes opened in realization that he "Zoning her" if even that.

"W-wait a minute?!" she rushed to him, he'd started reaching for the handle when she threw herself against it effectively shutting it. "Hold on!" her eyes began to well up with tears, she felt her heart start to hurt. "You are my Destined One I know it!" she gotten into his face but he refused to look her in the eye. "Why won't you just believe it?!"

"Believe what?" Marcel asked. Kurumu seemed confused. "We have nothing as a bridge, nothing in common the first time we met, I was seriously ready to kill you!"

"But that all changed!" she argued. beyond her hearing she thought she heard footsteps.

"what changed? the when i came back you brought up the Destined one thing, then we didn't even talk!"

"Because you didn't want to talk!"

"I was in pain till today it finally died down, and were talking about it now I'm not your destined one for all I know Tsukune is your destined one." He offered in irritation. Marcel pushed her away from the door and tossed it open only to find two things. A: Moka, Tsukune, and an unknown behind the door. and B: He broke the door of the hinges sending it sailing over the edge of the building.

Occupants of the roof were audience to a fleshy THWACK followed by a very despondent "Ow."

All was quiet and calm till an oppressive yoki went off.

"WHO STRUCK A PUBLIC SAFETY COMMISSION'S OFFICER!?" screamed a female voice. Gin paled considerable at the fact they were in trouble before the club even started. "Hey you! New guy! Go and apologize but don't mention your part of the Newspaper club!" The upperclassman order. Marcel stared the older teen down.

"Fuck you." He then proceeded to walk away or a least attempted to which was starting to become a very annoying trend. Moka was on his arm. "What's the matter with Kurumu-san?" She question a look of worry on her face as tears streamed down the succubus' face a blank look upon it. "What did you do?"! she seemed kind of panicking now.

"I explained to her why I'm not her destined one." Apparently this was a great offense, because the reward for his truth was a slap to the face, leaving a redden cheek and an angered pinked haired girl in his face.

"Don't you know how important that you were willing to even give her a chance was to her.?"

"Look, it's pretty simple reason why I'm not and I don't feel like explaining to you why, just know that I-"

"You can you can you can! You can't just give up without trying."

"I'm not giving up I don't want to try!"

"Why not!?

"Because I don't want to you-"

...THWACK the black teen stopped talking and fell on his face. Unconscious.

"His narcolepsy?" Tsukune asked. 'It's acting up now? Why'? the human thought. Tsukune made his way to the side of the teen till he felt a firm hand clasp around his shoulder. He looked to the serious face of the upperclassman.

"We have to leave him."

"What?" Moka and Tsukune echoed. "We can't leave him!"

"We have to!" Gin argued. "You don't mess with the Public Safety Committee. They won't have mercy on us but they may seeing as he's a foreigner and has a condition." Gin knew he was lying to get them away from a bad situation. Besides he made a cute girl cry that was a big no in his book." Moka seemed to accept this with a lot of skepticism in this plan. Tsukune not really getting how bad they were, looked to Kurumu

who still stood stock still. She was focused on the fact she'd been rejected by who she believed was her destined one. Was she wrong? Was her Mother wrong?! Her heart was strained and cracking under the sudden wait. A soft grip touched her hand that shook her from the daze she found herself. She followed the hand to the green blazer and to the face of Tsukune with a soft smile on his face. She felt her face heat up at the touch and smile. "We need to go Kurumu-san." He said soothingly. She nodded dumbly

Following as he lead her away followed by Moka and Gin, the former looking back at the teen that laid helplessly on the ground. The later just eyed him a bit before leaving. Moments later a slender arm passed the railing bringing with it a fair skinned female with black hair in a Hime cut that reach her shoulders. The black uniform gave her a no nonsense appearance. Black eyes scanned the dark-skinned teen that lay before her. "Wake up." She commanded. He didn't move. A cruel smile graced her face. "I said wake up." She kicked him in the ribs striking with every intent to cause pain. A nice sickly crack sounded but he still didn't wake. Now she got annoyed. She lifted her black uniform shirt revealing folded spider's legs. opening one she posed it to strike. 'A puny no name monster dares ignore Keito of the Public Safety Committee?' She sneered. poised over his heart she thrust the limb to his chest intent on full impalement.

Blood decorated the buildings roof.

[Club Room]

The room had become rather solemn state when the returned. Except for Gin who'd dramatically began explaining the purpose of the club. "-Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the Newspaper. It's going to be dangerous so you should prepare yourself for-"

"Is that why we left Marcel-san?" Tsukune asked. He'd found it quite horrifying that for a newspaper club they would be put in horrifying situations and that they may have just left a friend to one of the various dangers.

"He did a bad thing and he'll be punished, they may rough him a bit and he'll pay a fine for the door but i'm sure the guy will be fine." The upperclassmen said folding his arms and giving an almost intelligent look.

"He'll be fine though right?" Moka questioned. Gin nodding reassuringly.

"No doubt." He lied. "As long as he's courteous then he'll be good." The looks on the Moka and Tsukune's face did not make him believe his own words. Kurumu was still out of it blank faced and in her own little world, still shocked from the words said to her. she seemed to replay the whole conversation in her head and every action he took with her. They'd messed, she flirted with him and though he didn't react true, he did seem to enjoy just her company. When she just sat and listened as he spoke he enjoyed her company from the way he was relaxed. Till he noticed something and immediately tried to get away from her as quickly as possible. He seemed to really care about letting her understand something rather important about himself, even admitting he was once human or at least half human now.

"Kurumu-san?" she heard her name called. She looked up to see Tsukune offering a hand. "Gin asked us to put up posters." she looked to a soft smile and while when earlier she'd felt her heart rate pick up, now it barely gave a murmur. she nodded stiffly grabbing his hand as Gin continued giving directions. She would try one more time.

Just once more.

[Roof]

The Public Safety Commission Officer known as Keito held the stump that was once her right arm, with all her spider appendages poised to strike. she hadn't noticed nor felt the Monster that was in front of her with its Spindly body and one pink eye. It cradled the sleeping student in one arm, its free arm was drenched in her blood. ' _ **To attack one of us is unwise, to attack the youngest even more so.'**_ the monster spoke telepathically in what was neither a male or female voice but an androgynous mix of the two. _**'Unknowing using his powers must be very tiring.'**_ the demon continued placing a sharp claw to the students forehead, forcing some sort of energy into him. His eyes snapped opened before scurrying away and actually hiding behind keito herself.

"The fuck are you doing here Vacillator?!" he asked. He was checking himself all over for some reason.

 _ **'We felt you change for the first time and we ended up missing your fight. did you make it as bloody as possible Viscerator?'**_ The Demon asked actually shrinking to be on somewhat the same level as Marcel though he was still taller than 9ft squatting

"I thought you all agreed that you wouldn't call me that."

 _ **'I wasn't really sure what I was gonna call you kiddo. Though it's a good thing I was here this bitch was trying to kill you.'** _ the demon tattled point out Keito who'd folded her limbs back into her abdomen and was now feeling like she was going to regret the decision. Marcel viewed her over noticing the small knot on her head and the fact she was missing an arm and not freaking out. Probably still in shock most likely. He reached down and picked her arm up, and turned around to find her held down by Vacillator. _**'By the way it wasn't nice of you to throw me.'**_

"You shouldn't have been hiding in the damn door!" the Teen supplied angrily. He watched Keito Squirm on the ground from the weight of his Brother/Sister/Whatever.

' _ **I just wanted to see you hang out with your girlfriend.'**_ was the comment the demon made while he tried to attach the severed limb.

"She's not my girlfriend."

 _ **'She your side chick?'** _ Not only did Marcel stop and glare but even Keito gave the demon a strange look. _**'What?'**_

"I hate you."

 _ **'Love you too little bro!'**_ an aura danced around Marcel's hand as the female officer's arm stitched itself together. _**'So you seriously telling me you wouldn't tap that?'**_

"Shut up Vacilator!"

 _ **'I'm just saying that you shouldn't be ashamed that you want give it to her good.'**_

"I'm not listening!"

 _ **'Would you rather do spider girl here?'**_ the demon pointed at Keito who flushed and sneered at the comment.

"Silence!"

' _ **I get it now.'**_

"Get what?!"

 _ **'You play for the other team!'**_

"Excuse me?!"

 _ **'It's ok if you do-'**_

"Why won't you shut up?!"

' _ **It a very accepted thing right now-'**_

"Please shut up?"

 _ **'I even heard the angels had to change rules cause it so widely acc-'**_

"KEITO!"'

"Huh?!" the female said. The girl found herself not on the wall on the school climbing to the roof as she last remembered but in front of her superior. He was a tall, with swept back sandy blonde hair that went past his lower back. The most defining features were his pointed ears, cold black eyes and his massive yoki presence that when released you just knew you were done for. she straightened up realizing she was standing in front of Kuyou the Leader of the Public Safety Committee. "Sir?" He seemed to size her up a bit and she shrunk underneath his gaze. she'd already messed up and that was no good.

"you were about to give your report of today." he told the female officer coldly, letting his impatience known. She swallowed. she let her mind try and search how the fuck she even got to this point. she kept replay the moments she got there over and over in her head, and seem to find a large gap within her memory the only thing that seemed to run true was the glowing pink eye that glared right at her every time she blinked.

"I T-think we have an unknown on the campus."

* * *

 **So I'm going through classes and will have an internship so so my updates may become sparse. But I won't give up on the story, I placed to much time to allow such a thing to happen.**


	6. Angel Beat-Down

**Sorry Sorry I know i've taken longer than normal with this update. In all Honesty this Chapter seemed strange to me, So take this one with a grain of salt. Also I put a picture of Marcel and his alternate form Viscerator are on my Deviant here:**

 **art/Viscerator-Marcel-565362521**

 **I'm still getting used to my style of art so I may have an updated soon. on Brighter news i've started some of my other projects so i'm happy to say I still have free time for now. Oh! and the Official Theme for this story is _Lydia by Mister Asylum_. I love this song it just spoke to me I don't know really.**

* * *

[Start]

"Today class we are going to welcome a new student." Ms. Nekonome announced excitedly. her ears twitched and tail flicked in a chaotic rhythm.

"Um sensei?" a foolish student called raising his hand. "Your ears and tail." the class froze as the teacher flashed from her spot, slice the students face, then returned to her previous spot. Students watched the teen writhe on the ground before turning back to the teacher and new student. The new female student was Blonde with locks that curled around to her cheeks while the rest formed a tail that went to mid of her back. Her deep purple eyes seem to gleam as she scanned around the room before settling on the form of Marcel. She smiled at him, but everyone was surprised that instead of a usually blank face or a rare small smile he was glaring.

Hard.

The girl didn't flinch and even seemed to smile harder. "Please introduce yourself." Ms. Nekonome earged. The new girl nodded.

"My name Is Mihashigo Sabato please treat me well." she spoke calm her voice sending guys into a tizzy, minus Tsukune, Marcel, and surprisingly Saizou who'd been eyeing the later with hints of respect.

"Now Mihashigo-San please go sit in the seat behind Wicke-san, he's the dark skinned young man. Wicke-san please raise your hand." He only continued glaring. Tsukune being the nice guy that he was, pointed to him. she sauntered her way toward the young man's position. every step seemed to echo as she moved with an uncanny grace that the girls almost all the girls envied and 97% of the guys in the classroom were losing their mind to the subtle shift in her chest as they lightly bounced. when she reached Marcel though the heat turned up as Sabato 'bumped' him with her hips this caused the most unlikely of reactions as the He leapt to his feet, grabbed his things and left out the door, Ms. Nekonome calling out for him to stop but he was already out the door. "Well that was surprising." she turned back to class. "And for those in the Newspaper Club she will also be joining in our ranks!" Moka clapped enthusiastically, Tsukune gave a kind clap, Kurumu herself gave a half-hearted clap while she attempted to try to understand why Marcel rushed out like he did. "Alright class, let's get started!"

[Later at lunch]

Small group found the runaway teen in the lunchroom eating some sort of orange chicken, rice, and bread, an item not sold by the school. Moka met with him first. "Marcel-san! Why are you treating the new girl so badly?" She got nothing in return to show that he heard her or even acknowledged the words as he continued eating his food. "Well?" She put her hands on her hips to give off a no nonsense appearance but only succeeded in making the occupants flounder about, result from her cute look on her face which was supposed to to show her displeasure. He continued to eat still. Sabato stepped forward with hand outstretched.

"Hi I'm Mihashigo Sabato! I hope I haven't done anything to upset you?" Marcel looked at the hand and just kept eating.

Tsukune stepped up to bat.

"Marcel-san you were really mad when you came back to the room and even got really angry when you woke up. Is something wrong?" He asked. Instead of completely being ignored he eyed the human what seemed like...jealously?

"Man I wish I was you." This got questioning looks from those present. "You know what we need right now?" The human shook his head. The next moment the human's vision became a flurry of motion and that that left him seeing spots. When his eyes cleared he was back in his dorm with Marcel. "Quiet time."

"What? How?!"

"One of my brothers showed up yesterday, he gave me a few pointers before leaving." Tsukune swallowed.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, the youngest of them, but still dangerous though." He grabbed a soda from a cooler kept beneath the bed. "So you enjoying the school?" he asked instigating small talk. He sat on the bed kick off his shoes and took a sip.

"Yeah-what? Why are we here?!" Tsukune was losing it. Why had he been taken back to the dorms? What was the point.

"Didn't I say quiet time? Geez listen man." His face looked tired again, like when he first showed up. "Too much is happening too fast lately." He admitted. "I got powers, cool. Side effect they ate way my skin so I had to mutate for a new one. I'm in another country, amazing. consequence I'm in a school of monsters with a human who'd be nothing more than a stain if everyone else found out." Then he looked really mad. "And I have a girl that likes me who I can't be with cause I'm IMMORTAL TORTURER!" he flopped back on the bed like a fish.

"I-immortal?!" the human stuttered out. His dark-skinned room-mate smiled his bitter smile. he really loved giving that smile.

"When I became a Phlebiac I became apart of a place known as 'The Infinite' a dimension far off somewhere. Its existence is obscure at best everything born there is eternal. it's the reason why Malebolgia kept my brothers as retainers."

"But you were born human! you told me yourself."

"And was reborn a Phlebiac, Keep up man!" he demanded Snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

"So you can't die?"

"Oh I can die." he said. "I'll just reform after a while truly a curse."

"If you can't die why are you so worried?"

"Because she still can."

Eyebrows shot open at such an admission. 'So he's just worried about her safety?! then why-'

"You think too loud." Marcel stated truthfully. "But yeah i'm worried about her, why wouldn't I be? she literally fought for me! How could I not care?" he tapped his chin a bit before taking a sip from his drink, then stared into the can for a few moments. "Actually I'm trying not to care. Plus if she died what was the point of loving her? seems like a waste of time."

"You won't accept being her destined one though?" the human asked. Tsukune believed his roommate's thoughts to be somewhat on the selfish side. Ok really selfish.

"That whole concept is strange to me. Can you honestly say if someone came up to you said "you're the only person for me and I can't live without you" what would you think?" Tsukune put a finger to his mouth.

"I'd be kinda flattered me." he admitted.

"Yeah well me too."

"Then why-"

"Cause I have homicidal siblings whose Idea of a fun Tuesday is ripping each other to shreds and break whatever the fuck one of the others like. Again not worth it." Marcel interjected harshly. "I'm not going to put her in harm's way cause i'm too damn selfish to want some happiness in my life. I already have to deal with that "Girl" now, I don't need them deciding to visit more than Vacillator already did." he seethed out.

"Who are you talking about?" Tsukune asked watching as the soda can melted into a metallic ooze in Marcel's hand.

He got no reply as the ending lunch bell went off. Once again He was in the Cafeteria with students exiting the building for class. Today was gonna be bad He could feel it.

[Later]

"So what exactly are we doing here Gin-Sempai?" Tsukune asked. He along with Gin were walking through the back of the school, Gin had determined look on his face. Tsukune really felt he should be apologizing to Moka, even though it was Gin's fault that she thought he looked at her and Kurumu's panties. it also didn't help that the new girl Mihashigo Sabato joined the club so Marcel hadn't shown up at all to vouch for him. Kurumu while mad had still been a bit depressed to truly take any action against him.

"See that little window over there?" the upperclassmen questioned. Tsukune nodded simply. "Why doncha take a peek?" he offered. the freshman gave a wary look. 'why is he so pushy about it?' Humean curiosity always gets the best of them. He stepped atop the discarded boards and boxes trying to reach the sill of the window. "You know Moka is even better than I heard...I really like her." Tsukune turn around in surprise and only ended up stammering out a warning.

"G-gin-Sempai b-behind you!" but the upperclassmen never had a chance to turn around. A light tap touched his shoulder and he immediately lit up like a christmas tree. arcs of electricity danced around the older teens body as he fell to the ground unconscious. Tsukune stared in stunned awe at the blonde haired girl holding a stun baton in hand. "Why did you hurt Sempai?!"

"You're really too trusting." Sabato said calmly smiling a sweet smile. "You do know that's the girls changing room right?" Tsukune flailed about before falling to the ground with an "Oof".

"The girls changing room?!" 'I almost looked into the girl's changing room! What would Moka think of me then!' he trembled at the thought. "Thank you Mihashigo-San!" Tsukune bowed in thanks. she smiled softly.

"It's alright. it's the job of Angels to keep Humans safe." she stated. Tsukune nodded numbly till the once again the statement hit him. Rather hard this time.

"An Angel?!" He said out loud low so that the Girls on the other side of the walls didn't hear him, but on the inside- 'She knows i'm human?!'

"Come on we shouldn't be here any longer." Sabato said waving him over. the voices of began to sound from the window and Tsukune rushed to the side of the angel. she gently grabbed his hand and began to lead him away. The human's face became flush with blood flowing to his face.

"A Mihashigo-san-"

"Please call me Sabato." she insisted. They made way back to the Club with Tsukune trying to figure something out.

"Sabato-san why are you here? Your an Angel right? You're not a Monster." He asked following after the blonde. her stature seemed to have changed now that she put her stun baton away. now she became somewhat meek.

"Well it depends on who you talk to but Angels are considered Monsters as well." Tsukune continued to listen. "While some Angels are guardians and advisors others are mostly hunters killing Monsters, Demons, and Hellspawn."

"Hellspawn?"

"Humans that have given their souls to the powers of Hell in exchange for the power to seek revenge or complete a desire that they never had a chance to complete in life, for they felt themselves weak. Marcel Wicke is a new breed created by the Throne watchers of Malebolgia, The Phlebiac.

'His brother?' Tsukune thought "But then why are you here?" her eyes became hard as she closed her fists and squeezed. they stood a few steps from the club room

"I'm here to hunt and Kill him." the Human immediately stopped and stared at her in shock.

"What?! you can't!" he argued passionately. "He doesn't even want to be a demon, he just wants to be normal!"

"Then if this is so he will allow himself to be cleansed!" she finished with finality she reached for the door knob only for Tsukune to push her through and through the door.

"I won't let you!" he'd pinned her the the shoulders and straddled her stomach with his weight.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" the voice of Moka sounded. Tsukune looked up to see his Vampire friend and Kurumu staring at him watching as he pinned down the new girl who'd...begun breaking down in tears.

"Moka-san! It's not what it looks like!" he tried to explain, but the pink haired vampire didn't even listen as she marched over to the down pair and shoved the male off. She pulled the crying angel up and gave her a comforting hug and began leading her away. "Moka-San!" she stopped a moment but didn't turn away.

"I thought you were different." She said lowly before walking away Sabato hunched over in tears. Tsukune watched her form go smaller and smaller down the hall.

"I saw you walk away with Gin-Sempai how'd you end up with her?" Kurumu inquired. she looked a tad better than what she had been. The small bags beneath the succubus' eyes were something easily noticed.

"She zapped Gin-Sempai when he tried to have me look into the girl's changing room-"

"He What!?" she asked looking annoyed.

"I don't know why but, I told you I wasn't perving on you two yesterday!" He said(Read:Whined)

"What else happened?"

"Well, She told me she was an Angel-"

"Angel!?" He nods in confirmation.

"-and that she was here to Kill Marcel-Oof!" he found himself hurled to the ground as Kurumu's wings shot out knocking him into the desk, Her face full of fury as long nails scratched at the desk.

"She won't touch him!" her wings began to beat till they suddenly still like a resting butterfly. They twitched for a bit, till they suddenly drooped and like her wings her face fell as well. "He wants nothing to do with me though." she said in despair. She'd fallen to the floor and begun to look very ill. her very color seemed off.

"Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked. She started to sway drunkenly her face flush. her very frame shook, vibrating in a way similar to a child on a sugar rush before collapsing.

"Why...won't... he love...me?" she moaned out before falling into unconsciousness.

"Kurumu-san?!" the Human called frantically, trying to feel out her feel out her pulse he shifted her neck to find a rather strange mark on it. It was a Circle with a large intricate M in the middle interconnected to a V surrounded by six smaller V's. Similar to Marcel's own.

"What the?!"

[Moka/Sabato]

I'm sorry about Tsukune-san, I really didn't think he would do something like that." Moka apologized. She walked with the angel who'd while no longer crying still had a meek look on her face. "I was so sure he was different. Marcel-san is not only being rude to you but Kurumu-san as well when she loves him so much." She said solemnly. Sabato put a reassuring hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

"I'm just sure Aono-san may have gotten to excited. Maybe I just sent off the wrong signals to him? Guys usually think with their wrong head." She tried joking. Moka made a sound that sounded like a half-hearted "yeah." "As for the Wicke-san Americans' are mostly rude pigs so it's no wonder he's playing with your friends heart. He's trying to setup an abusive relationship possible."

'Abusive relationship?' Moka thought. Marcel wasn't like that. A tad cold but never outright mean but he had been being more curt with Kurumu more than he should. ' _He's near!_ ' Inner Moka alerted. 'Marcel?' She'd never been able to feel his yoki before. But feeling out it wasn't his yoki she felt it was nothing more than pure hatred.

"Mihashigo." He called from a wall. He sat with an almost uncaring manner but the way he gripped the wall said everything. The wall cracked from where he held it. "We need to talk." She for the life of her actually looked nervous but put on a confident smile till Moka stepped in front of her.

"What do you want with Sabato-san?" She demanded. She was nervous without Tsukune she couldn't become her true self. If Marcel went into his true form they were pretty screwed. But he wasn't one for his true form right? He said so himself.

"I'm only giving her one warning which has nothing to with you leave." He glared at past her to the angel who'd drawn her weapon.

"He dare ignore us?!" Inner roared the seal rattling.

"Mind if I join in?" A familiar voice rang out. The present three looked to the surrounding woods to find the approaching form of Gin.

"Gin-Sempai!" The vampire called. If he was here to assist them, then this wouldn't be as much trouble! "Don't get too excited." Inner instructed. As the two girls watched their upperclassmen walk over he moved straight passed them and stood next to the angry american. Moka seemed to become heartbroken while Sabato paled horribly. "Gin-Sempai!" What was with all these guys betraying her today?

"Sorry Moka-Chan but I'm only here for the blonde." He announced. He took a hand and ran it through his hair. "She shocked me so I want a little payback."

"How'd you even know it was me?" The angel questioned. He only tapped his nose, smiling pleasantly. "It doesn't matter, you and Tsukune were being perverted. He even forced himself on me!"

"Doubt it." Marcel interjected. He removed his headphones and phone placing them on the wall. He too much of a "gentleman" to do that. Plus he has someone he already likes." He changed his attention to Moka as Gin changed into his true form a werewolf. The Moon above seemed to shine heavily. "Without him you can't change to your true form your nothing more than a distraction." his body seemed to shift but made no attempt to actually fully change. His eyes became pure purple as veins rose from beneath his skin. "I give you a handicap angel use it well." Moka turned around to find Sabato had changed some as well a black mask type thing appeared over her eyes, her stun baton also changed to a full diamond spear that crackled with energy. her most noticeable change were the two rams horns at the side of her head and the halo that glowed above her hair. He began to laugh harshly. "Left your trophies Angel?" She grabbed her spear and angled it to him.

"No, you will be my first." She responded coldly though the slight trembling of her weapon translated her nervousness, hidden by how the electricity course through. He stopped laughing and gave an actual smile the first one he'd ever given her.

"Then I'll give you the proper respect you deserve." He then began to elongate and grow till he stood in his demonic form. ' _ **One novice to another**_ ' He seemed to be smiling. Sabato was barely able to dodge out the way of the claws that went to shred her to ribbons.

" **Forget someone?** " Gin mock flexing his claws. The Moon outlined the duo that planned the Angels demise. Sabato held fast intent on proving herself a true hunter. She fleshed her weapon with energy creating a blade of lightning and dashed forth with impressive speed. Gin felt his fur stand on end as she came forward.

' _ **I'll link us up so we art tripping over each other.**_ ' Marcel explained. The upperclassmen let a wolf is smile decorated his furred maw. Sabato came In with a horizontal slash intent on bisecting them. She gasped in surprise when Marcel leapt up while Gin went low letting the weapon glance over him. Energy coursed through the edges of his fur, it only made him more excited. He zipped forward catching her with a piercing motion. She blocked with her spear being shoved away a few feet. She gave a cocky smile at the wolf, who returned it full force. The hunter frowned.

"Sabato above you!" Moka called. Said angel looked above her to see the demon she'd lost track of drop from the air in a smaller form only a foot or so bigger than the werewolf before her. He came down with a slash, attempting to rip off her face. The angel twirled her spear before taking a batting stance she caught Marcel across the jaw dislocating the joint. He tumbled to the ground laid out trying to put his jaw back together. She held her spear above her head.

"May the Lord have mercy on your soul." She prayed.

' _ **And may the werewolf have mercy on your flesh.**_ ' He mocked. Sabato realized too late. She watched as Gin flashed into her peripheral. Claws caught her cheek in an uppercut. She went up in a frenzied spiral, the world spun in incoherent splashes of shapes and colors. Her her stomach churned with great tremors. The world suddenly halted when a large weight wrapped around her ankles and tossed back down to the earth below. She let out a shrill scream as he shoulder dislocated on impact.

" **Whoa guy calm down! I'm only trying to teach her a lesson!** " The upperclassman admonished. Marcel changed to a hulking form of 15ft, lumbering to the down form of the Sabato. " **All that ain't necessary, it's why I held back!** " Gin roared. He dashed to the large demon aiming to strike his head, only to find his speed drastically slowed. ' **Dammit! The moons** _ **''**_ The wolf bemoaned.

' _ **That's funny-'**_ Marcel mused. He grabbed Gin In his spindly claws by his head lifting the older teen up. Purple and red eyes glowed ominously. ' _ **This was my intent from the start!'**_ He slammed the werewolf harshly, cracking the earth with a splintering crack.

"Gin-Sempai!" Moka called.

' _ **I forgot you were there-**_ ' He spoke honestly. He lifted Gin up again. ' _ **Here's your prize for being such a great audience**_ ' with a mighty hurl the phlebiac sent the Upperclassman rocketing to the pinked haired vampire.

"Moka-san!" Marcel watched with stunned silence as Tsukune came rushing in, pushing the Vampire out of the way getting caught in the shoulder by the flying wolfman. Spinning the human landed sprawled on the ground. Unknowingly slipping back into his human form he rushed to his friend.

"Tsukune!"

"Know your place!" The voice of Inner Moka commanded. She let an axe kick barrel into the Americans shoulder. He didn't crash into the ground as he expected, but his right arm hung limply, pieces of flesh torn from his muscle and bone.

"Fuck!" Inner let a triumphant smile graced her lips. He focused a moment letting strange words dance from his lips. the silver haired vampire glared as the demon's arm healed from the damage she dealt him. Magic was cheap. But she took comfort a small fact-

"Someone so unwilling to embrace his true self could never beat me." She taunted. She watched in mild interest as Marcel's light brown skin darkened in rage.

"That thing ain't me!" He snarled, teeth shifted to daggers. Eyes glowed with utter hate for the vampire before him. "But if you want the demon then-"

"NO!" Phlebiac and vampire stared the staggering form of angel know as Sabato. Her uniform was in ruin and blood dripped from her scalp and destroyed arm. Inner look to her then at Marcel wanting to gauge the reaction of his work, but surprise crossed her face as she found Marcel visibly flinching from his own work. "The only one who fights him is me! My whole goal to prove myself to the other angels. If I take out a Phlebiac I'll be considered one of the best despite being a rookie." She took a deep breath, closing her blue eyes. When they snapped open they blazed with a new passion. "I will kill you! So either you kill me now or I will hunt you till I succeed!" Inner Moka watched as she proclaimed her words. She couldn't take anymore she shook from blood loss.

As much as she would rather not admit it Marcel would win this. She observed him walk forward, each step seemed to thunder across the ground yet those very same steps hardly moved the dirt they pressed upon. He grabbed up her spear which in his hand reverted to her stun baton. He approached her like a looming wall, with every step obscuring any signs of light that would grant her any break from her ordeal. When he placed himself in front of her, she turned from a bright example of a warrior to a nervous school girl. When he raised her weapon she flinched taking her eyes away from her would be killer. But a blow never came. When she did return her gaze she found her weapon being out stretched to her.

"Then kill me." He asked. Her eyes widened in pure shock, even Moka seemed surprised by such a request. "Kill me and take your prize." he slipped her weapon into her hand were it shifted back into its spear form. "Let my death pave your way." he smiled gently. he closed his eyes and waited. Inner Moka took her eyes of the pair for a single moment with the motions of Gin and the shifting of Tsukune.

 _SMACK_

Flesh met flesh as Sabato's hand reddened Marcel's cheek, she glared in annoyance. "I Don't need your pity kill!" she yelled heatedly. "When I kill you you will be at your best, Understand me?!" tears of frustration trailed her face. Marcel lifted his hand and placed it on her head.

"I expect nothing else. My nemesis." he told soothingly. Sabato blushed suddenly pulling away from his hand. Marcel strangely enough looked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Marcel...san." Tsukune spoke weakly. The dark-skinned teen dashed over to his down friend

"I'm sorry, i'll deal with that." Hands grew a lite with energy as the bruising of the shoulder faded away. Gin spoke up afterwards.

"What about me?!" He complained, he was back in his human form, blood dripping from his head.

"You're a fan of head wounds and broken shoulders aren't you? "Inner Moka said. Marcel shrugged.

"Marcel something's wrong with Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled. the American's eyes steeled over.

"What do you mean?"

"The tattoo on your neck! she has it on hers', I told her that Sabato was going to kill you and she got mad then she feinted!" The human explained. Marcel tried to understand what the hell was going on!

"It's your nature." Sabato said quietly. Marcel forgetting what he spoken before, lifted her by the collar of her shirt.

"What do you mean."

"You are a Phlebiac, they were retainers of Malebolgia."

"I Know!"

"They also manipulators. Controlling those whose will falter and fall to their power. When you were going through your larvae stage were you not releasing you power?" Marcel thought about what Vacillator told him. He let his power expel from himself and still now he couldn't keep it under wraps. "You forced your very will on her. You used her very self against her, then deny her that very thing, you're killing her softly." Marcel thought to every point of which she tried to talk him into at least trying to love her and he just snuffed her without much word. He was tossed from his thoughts when a fist struck his face and knocked him to the ground.

"So it's your fault she feels the way she does!" Inner Moka condemned.

"I didn't know!" he yelled. he leapt back to his feet and squared off with the Vampire.

"You're nothing more than an Incubus." Her words fell to deaf ears when Sabato struck him again and his reply lost its fire. He stared at the angel once more, the meat of his cheek swollen and red.

"Stop that." Marcel demanded.

"Not till you go and fix what you done!" Sabato got really close to him. point her baton at him she glared just as harshly as he did when she first showed up.

"Aren't you an angel!? Why can't you do it!?" He accused. She in turn jab him in the stomach with her baton, shocking him. He crumpled to the ground clutching his belly while his body twitched.

"I'm a hunter not a healer." She explained "I can't expel the mental attack of a demon. Only kill it to remove its taint."

"Then...kill..me." Marcel wheezed out. Sabato smiled again and bent down to his face.

"You still have a human soul, as small as it may be." She pointed the baton at his forehead. "You still have a choice to be good or evil." The touching pep talk was found interrupted when inner Moka lifted Marcel and shook him violently.

"He gets no choice!" She said. She raised him with her left hand, rearing her right back preparing smash the phlebiac's face in. "You will fix what you've done!" She watched Marcel stare her down in a bored manner. She snarled thrusting her fist forward, connecting flesh with flesh. She heard a satisfying crack of bone but immediately frowned. In hand was not the dark-skinned teen who made her blood boil, but the faired skinned pretty boy Gin.

"How?" Tsukune questioned. He scanned around but Marcel was nowhere to be seen nor was the Upperclassman where he should be.

"To affect the mind so easily, he truly is gifted." Sabato praised. She clinched her fist around her baton. 'I won't fail again.' Moka dropped the unconscious wolf and seethed in her own hate of the demon who alluded her again. "I will not be made a fool again." She swore.

'He will know his place!'

"What happened here?" The conscious Students looked to a familiar voice that came dashing forward. The name of the approaching light blue haired girl on bat like wings echoed in the Forest.

"KURUMU-SAN?!" she touched down softly, tail swishing curiously.

"Why are you guys out here?" the Succubus questioned. She looked around a few moments. "Where's Marcel?" Inner Moka stared at her for a few moments before Looking at Tsukune.

"I thought you said she fainted with a symbol on her neck?" she inquired eyeing the human.

"She was!" He insisted.

"I feel no demonic taint." Sabato added. Kurumu gave a look of annoyance at the trio talking as if she wasn't in front of them.

"What are you three talking about! I was tired so I skipped out on the club meeting to take a nap!" she explained. She looked around the three to take note of the upperclassmen, beat up and bloody on the ground. "What happened to Gin-Sempai?"

"Wait-" Moka said "If you were taking a nap-" she glanced at Tsukune with a strange expression. "Who's in the club room disguised as Kurumu?"

[Marcel]

He honestly didn't know what to do. As he stared at Kurumu and by connection the Mark which branded him to his brothers, a blemish on her skin. This was not a mark that could just be gotten rid of. It was a mark of servitude, a mark of ownership.

But he did not own her.

The Youngest of the Phlebiac sat next to where she lay in the classroom. she was like a strange sleeping beauty, it would take more than a simple kiss to erase such a mark. Or was? 'It can't be that simple.' he thought in aggravation. Could it truly be so simple as to give her something that he forced her to desire. He leaned down observing every part of her trying take her all in. He stopped. She was thicker in a few places than she was before. Marcel tried to dash back only to find himself caught by the arm of the "Kurumu" the eyes of the imposter shown with a pale red glow.

"Don't leave me!" "Kurumu" smiled wickedly, the flesh of her face began splitting like shedding skin. The skin ripped away like wrapping paper revealing large figure of the third eldest Phlebiac.

"Vindicator!" Marcel crowed. He tried to escape the grasp of his brother who'd completely escaped his guise.

' _ **I heard you had your first encounter with a Hunter of Heaven, Did you win**_?' he asked sarcastically. He already knew, somehow. Marcel made no attempt to explain. ' _ **Did you at least make her suffer?**_ ' The dark-skinned teen smirked. ' _ **Good!**_ ' the demon wrapped his claws around his mortal formed brother. ' _ **There's still hope for you!**_ '

"The fuck? let me go!" Marcel demanded. he tried to shift, but his form refused to come forth. his skinned burned in protest.

' _ **Don't you remember what day it is?**_ ' Vindicator question. Marcel started to mentally recount the days of the week. his eyes widened in horror in realization.

"It's Fucking-"

' _ **TUESDAY!**_ ' the demon cheered happily. His hand glowed with silver energy as a portal of fire opened up before them. He dangled his little brother like bait over the hole. ' _ **Heads up!**_ ' Vindicator let go and Marcel screamed but his voice fell onto deaf ears as he became drowned out to the other billions of screams that echoed into the abyss. ' _ **Geronimoooo!**_ ' Vindicator cried as he leapt afterward. The hellhole closed with no one to keep it open and the room found itself quiet with no witness of the spider like visage that crossed the outside of the window.

* * *

 **Like I said This chapter is off. My friend MikeisWolf helped me with the chapter though he's been distracted with work so I'm probably gonna find an official beta seeing as I've past met the requirements for one. Also Thank you for the Views I'm on the edge of 500 views and while not reviews, this number is still of value to me and I thank you all.**

 **Hades the scribe.**


	7. Day of Calm and info dumps

_**You should all know that I refuse to post a authors note as a separate chapter. That's stupid, that is like a waste of a chapter and a killer of hope for the readers. while this isn't truly a chapter to advance the story it is a little information on basic Phlebiac knowledge and some more background Marcel. I have a few other stories planned but I'm having a hard time figuring out what I'm having the crossover be. It was either Spawn/Fairy tail or Spawn/RWBY. the first is a Marcel story some Years after this one and the Other is going back to Basic Hellspawn roots with Al Simmons but using teenage years which should be a new twist.**_

* * *

'' _Listen up young Huntresses!" a voice commanded a younger Sabato and above a few dozen others. "You are amongst the best angels we have from back upstairs in your fields but you all still must have this course simple as that." a stern woman said. white hair in a short braid and a simple business suit her blank white eyes never gave way to much detail. Sabato shyly looked around unsure of what she wanted to do. weather to faded away into nothing or seep in the shadows of the grounds both sounded appealing. Her mother would never allow such cowardice. "Many of you manly operate in guardianship and even reported here from the cupids so you may not understand the importance of being a hunter." a hand in the crowd shot up._

" _Is it to insure demons aren't causing trouble." the woman smiled._

" _Nice guess."she said the random angel who asked beamed. the sudden crack of a heel caused many to jerk and duck. "But wrong none the less." she began to pace back and forth feet rhythmically clicking on the floor. "You my dears may not knows this but not every demon is a "Demon"." she started, settling in front of Sabato she started the lecture. "You have The fallen, Angels that have fallen from grace which then split into two factions those who await the final Armageddon and those who chose to follow Satan." she stopped to see if her audience followed which they did. Then you have the Lords of Hell. Demons that have been given Powers by the Deceiver to rule over parts of hell and collect souls to build powerful armies."_

" _Then the Elder demons come into play. What most of you don't understand is that elder demons are powerful and were not even called demons as first. the best terms is coined by humans as Eldritch Abominations." she looked rather angry now. "These abominations- could create life, even a few of them are lords and gave birth to lords such Malebolgia. Who inturn took another set of children from another Elder who was so old he had no name just a title but had died from his very own children." The huntress seethed at such knowledge to kill a parent was a horrible offense. "The reason we Kill demons is because they lack self control going with whatever feels best to them." she said. then she smiled. "and because' its fun to!" the Class burst into giggles. it once again grew quiet with a wave of her hand._

" _How many of you know of the Phlebiac?" many of them shuffled around uncomfortably. "No need to be shy I expected you to not to know much of them." the instructor admitted. "They don't come out to play often. only the eldest brother; Violator ever doing so on orders of Malebolgia. But he is not one to trifle with." she threw up a picture of a fat clown with blue face paint and leather jacket on. a few of the young angels laugh._

" _Yes laugh at this form its not his true one nor is it his main one this is nothing more than punishment." the young angels spoke in hushed whispers. "The Clown A.K.A. Violator is known to have killed over a Tens of thousands Demons, few thousand humans, few hundred Angels high through low class, and even killed his own father." the class burst into chatter. "Malebolgia's Ex-Right hand,Tutor and Executioner to Hellspawns." she brought out an image of his true form but this one is more bulky than his usually thin frame. "even amongst his brothers is the strongest smartest and the most equip in ability and while not a master in magic he can form his own reality if his brothers assist him." she brought up a new picture. "And now he seeks to add more to the family." the images was off a young child probably 12 in a long sleeve shirt and brown skin. Hair was cropped neatly showing his facial features that had set in a sad frown._

" _His name is ****** ***** and he will be the first ever to be adopted by the Phlebiac. He's well guarded and-" Her words began to fade out as Sabato focused on his grey eyes and how they made her feel-_

 _(_ _ **END**_ _)_

( _ **Semester Grade Listing**_ )

The bustling students of Yokai Academy rushed and gazed at their semester grades on the board in the courtyard. Students around like buzzed like honeybees, either taking in the pollen of success or dying of poisonous failure. The area around the board was filled of sorrow, joy, and neutral uncaring.

The human amongst them stood quietly writing numbers on a paper.

Tsukune looked at the grade board, pen and paper in Writing down Marcel and Kurumu's score. Why? One could ask. Well a few weeks ago Marcel had been tricked by some sort of doppelganger(he refused to say who it was) and taken somewhere When he came back he was covered in cuts and bruises and while he healed up nicely a strange sort of mineral had gotten stuck in his cuts. It didn't cause infection but it had forced him to be stuck in the nurse's office due to the pain.

He mostly slept really with Kurumu coming in to do make him feel comfortable and only succeeded in making him feel not so.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka called over from her spot on the board. She was placed 14th in the whole school in grade point average, showing just how smart she was. While he himself was in the middle, an average student. As always. Marcel was a good ten spots ahead of him. Though maybe that's because of how uncaring he really was. "Tsukune-san!" He heard called again. He seemed to not truly care but that wasn't the case was it? He cared he just didn't like to show it. Why though? A Weight threw off the human's balance causing him to throw down his pen and paper. "Tsukune could I get a bite?" She asked cutely. He stuttered a bit before shaking his head yes and hearing the Kamp-chu, confirmation of his neck being pierced and blood being drained. He saw the eyes of males and females look on in jealousy the the beautiful female Vampire who attached herself to his neck. She hugged the back of his neck a moment getting her quick fill.

Moments later she let go, Licking her lips with great satisfaction.

"Thank you very much!" Moka said happily. She bounced around to his front, staring down his paper. "What are you doing Tsukune?"

"I'm getting Marcel and Kurumu's numbers." He explained. She went over the numbers and squinted at the succubus' number.

"She rather back there isn't she?" The vampire commented. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think that' Really bad." He tried to defend. "She's just a bit distracted."

"That distraction is only going to get her killed." A soft voice spoke said. Tsukune and Moka looked over to the blonde head of Sabato who calmly stood at the side. hands on hip.

"What do you mean Sabato-San?" Moka asked, Tsukune nodded in agreement.

"Because of his brothers." the angel said like it explained everything.

"What about his brothers?" Moka questioned not getting it. Tsukune knew seeing as he got the basic knowledge of Marcel's older brothers, all of them homicidal and murderous.

Sabato brought out a diagram obscuring most of the board to the students and making most of the students get angry. One foolish male try to force the diagram away only to find himself jabbed by the angels' baton shocking him into unconsciousness. She pointed to the first figure in the middle of the board. It was a rather large figure with multiple eyes arms, legs, arms, and tentacles. It had two mouths and compared to a few things on the board was the biggest. Many lines flowed from it to several creatures of similar looks including a figure of Marcel's monster form with a smaller figure of Marcel right by it.

"This is Pheleboton of the Upper Ayer, Father of the Phlebiac, Elder Demon of sex and murder." she said. Moka and Tsukune plus the other students looked at the eldritch abomination.

"So his name is Pheleboton?" The human questioned about the scary looking monster.

"No, no one knows his name, not even himself I hear, he's older than the concept of names." a lot of listening students awed at the age of the monster. 'Would he technical be a dark lord?' some wondered. She continued with her explanation.

"The elder son is known as Violator is human form is just known as The Clown." she pointed to a picture of a slender frame like Marcel's monster form but lacked the strange feathers that the said male had. Instead he had a large dorsal spike that curved over his head. It had a smaller picture next to it showing a short fat clown in blue face paint.

"What's so scary about this guy?" random student called. Lots of students nodded in agreement. Sabato gave an annoyed sigh.

"have any of you heard of random village slaughters by a grey dragon or just random deaths by having hearts ripped out In the last thousand years?" very few students nodded their head.

"That was him." she pointed. She pulled out a few photos of dead people and monsters torn to shreds. "This is what he does when he's bored." she told. Other students stared in horror at the damage this single entity. Seeing the other ones they wondered what the others have done. "The other brothers are; Vertebreaker, Vandalizer, Vaporizer, Vindicator, Vacillator, and the youngest Viscerator A.K.A . Marcel." she pointed out each and everyone of them ending on the said exchange student.

"Its rather wrong to point out someone's personal information." Moka reprimanded the angel.

"I'm only trying to impart wisdom for your safety I know two of them snuck on campus." Sabato said haphazardly. A lot of the students went wide eyed.

"They broke into the school?" Tsukune freaked. Marcel pretty much told him horror stories of the things they do and for him being human meant he was easy pickings. He assumed being a monster would give an edge but from how other students reacted those were some pretty powerful monsters the eldest took out.

The sound of arguing took the attention of the group and surrounding students.

[ **Marcel** ]

Usually drugs wouldn't affect the human turned demon and they still shouldn't but seeing as he could separate his human mind from the demonic really did do wonders for letting the morphine flow through his veins. It really did nothing for the pain but mentally? He was laid up, bandages in various areas on his body and an eye patch. Brimstone burns and fucked up healing pretty badly.

"Marcel?" a voice said. He looked to the door seeing Kurumu at the door a box in hand. She had that sad, shy, worried look on her face.

"Yo~" He said smiling. The Phlebiac halfling let that happy ease flow through him and rule his mood. Kurumu stepped forward unsure steps each one leading up to his bed. "what's up girl?" Marcel felt his face drop when Kurumu bowed at the waist, Oh did the pain come back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm apologizing." she said still bowing.

"For?" he said now in a foul mood.

"You got hurt wanting to save me an-"

"I got hurt because my brothers are assholes." he told. The bandage student let the morphine flow and and scooted over. He patted the space next to him for her to sit down. Kurumu looked at the space warily before sitting on the spot. The succubus looked over her destined one with looks of concern. Once again his arms, face, neck and chest were bandaged along with his left eye the time.

"So what ya got there?" He pointed at the colorful bento box in question. Kurumu smiled brightly, so bright IN fact the American found himself staring at her smile.

"I brought you lunch!" she handed him the lunch which he gingerly reach for. Centimeters away his hand clinched forcing the hand to spasm.

"Fuck!" Marcel said with a dopey smile on his face. Kurumu found herself laughing at his misfortune and stupid facial expression. He looked at her smiling and playfully glared. "Hush you." he check her softly in the shoulder forcing her to rebalance on the bed. She opened the box showing the contents.

"I managed to get the culinary teacher to let me get a few things to make this." The box was divided into Five spaces, one big, two medium, and two small. The largest had Onigiri smiley faces in Nurse's hats sitting on top of rice, some noodles in one of the medium, and boiled eggs in the next. In the smaller ones were assorted candies. Marcel scanned the food taking note of how each and every detail was taken with the meal.

"Cute." he said simply. Kurumu took a pair of chopsticks from below the box, picked up a smiley and put it In front of Marcel. "I can feed myself." he said.

"Your hand says otherwise, say ahh." the succubus admonished smiling as she put the food in front of his mouth. He eyed the food strangely, she just kept smiling. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. She stuck the food in his mouth. He bit down as she slid the chopsticks from his mouth. He chewed slowly. Kurumu watched as his face seemed to go blank as he continued chewing. "So how is it?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Marcel?" he stayed silently eating, eyes dancing beneath his lids.

[ _ **Flashback**_ ]

 _A young Marcel sat in an Olde timey home, His grandmother on his Father's side. His hair was cropped short, purple long sleeve shirt, Black pants, and sandals. He watched his grandmother make cookies, chocolate chip and Macadamia nut. She shuffled around the Kitchen in relative ease, knees creaking with little protest. The small child raised his head as the front door opened. Walking through came a lightly tanned women In a blue sun dress decorated with little moons and stars. Her mid length, light blonde was in twin ponytails. She had the strangest Necklace as well, it was black with two crescent marks on both sides of it with glowing green eyes. Marcel stared at it hard everything about it setting him on edge._

" _Hello Mrs. Wicke!" she called sweetly, her voice very typical of a middle aged woman, full of experience but still full of love for the world, someone whose lead a rather well off life. She was no stranger to pain the cut on her neck told that. But the way she said her greeting was enough to say she wasn't that into caring._

" _Why hello Natasha! Come give this old woman a hug!" they embraced for a quick bit before the Elder woman made way back to continue with the baking of cookies. Marcel watched as the now named Natasha flicked her eyes on him. He felt himself flinch at her eyes even though they looked nice screamed suffering to him. "I can see you took notice of my grand baby Marcel."_

" _Marcel huh? What a cool name! I'm Natasha." she raised her hand for him to shake, but he continued staring at her. She put her hand down. "So what brings a handsome young man to your humble abode?" Granny Wicke pulled her Cookies from the hot oven._

" _The Lord felt he needed to be in my care, His mother who'd been sick for so long passed in the hospital and my son was butchered in an alley." Natasha put on a face, it was sad and teary but it didn't seem really, It truly looked fake._

" _How horrible!" she dropped a knee and hugged him. It hurt. "I'm sure you're hurting on the inside." she got up. "I know how about we go to a park?" the small child wasn't sure what to do, not at first. He glanced outside and noticed the shadows that danced around the walls, He gently shook his head. "No? How come I thought kids loved the park and the great outdoors?" He pointed at the shadows that danced, he jumped in surprise when the shadows shrieked leapt away when the woman's gaze fell upon them. "I see, well they aren't much trouble to me but how bout we, draw some pictures?" Marcel nodded softly as the sounds of his shuffling grandmother attracted the attention of the two._

" _All finish, nothing ever seems to take too long when you're around Natasha!" Granny Wicke proclaimed happily. The woman laughed heartily, it was a little laugh a chuckle if any._

" _Now I ain't do nothing of the sort." the Elder woman set the pan of cookies between the child and woman. Natasha gently plucked a cookie between her index and thumb and blew gently on the treat. She then put it in front of Marcel. "Here." he eyed it a bit almost concerned it may be poisoned. He stretched to the cookie. She flipped the cookie in hand and bit down on it._

 _Marcel looked horrified._

" _Haha your face!" she said she laughed boisterously good naturedly. This apparently didn't help because he began to cry, no extra sounds, no sad face just tears going down his face._

 _Natasha actually looked apologetic about what she did._

" _Stop belly aching boy!" the old woman called. His eyes open widen and his tears cease to flow. but that sad look still stayed in his eye. Marcel stayed still once more. he looked as another perfectly brown cookie decorated with chocolate chip and macadamia nuts was placed in his face._

" _How could something as innocent as you be a threat?" she questioned. Marcel just continued eyeing her smile, he grabbed the cookie and took a bite. He chewed the treat slowly savoring the taste. "I'll make sure you'll stay on the right path." she said stroking his chin soothingly. "I owe your granny that."_

 **[end]**

Kurumu eyed Marcel who'd just stopped in his tracks, he stopped chewing, breathing, and even blinking, and a few seconds ago he started crying. she put a hand on his shoulder and watched him lift his eyes up looking just as happy as when he was before he started eating.

"Marcel?" she asked. "You ok?" he nodded.

"Damn you're a really good cook." He said. Stars shown in the succubus' eyes she picked up another onigiri and stuck it before his mouth which he ate joyously, cheeky smile adorning his face.

tears staining the sheets the whole time.

* * *

 ** _Job hunting sucks_**

 ** _-Hades 'The' Scribe_**


	8. Warnings

**Surprised? I am. I honestly could not let go but a total rewrite seemed to annoying to do. I've gone over some plot points and will try and make sure they all meet up. Also I've been assaulted by plot bunnies, dear Lord have they taken over, my mind wants to jump to other projects but when i try one another seems to want to takes its place like a bad rash, an unholy rash. But I shall continue this but i'll probably only update every 3 weeks to a month.**

* * *

[Start]

 _ **[New Character available]**_

Sendo Yukari was always mindful of the things around her, Usually. As a young witch, eleven years of age, who'd skipped multiple grades to be where she was now, she had to be. That didn't mean she didn't get caught up in things. Because of the way she dressed she was involved in a cycle of bullying and retaliation(pranking). A black witch hat that droops, a pink top, and a pink corset. She also wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks. These were the clothes that defined her as a person and a Witch. These are the things that caught her flack as a "Boundary being", one caught between being human and a monster.

She was lonely, but she wouldn't allow it to show. So she smiled and smiled big, She pranked and pranked hard. not to mention she proved her intelligence by having the number one spot in the school showing how these monsters did not have control over her, or so she thought.

She hadn't expected to fall in love. And the young witch had to admit she fell rather hard. Who? she could feel her parents asking. Why the most beautiful and stunning girl in the world! Akashiya Moka! Yukari actually stood in the back of all the cluster of students looking at the Pinked haired Girl as she stood talking with one of the least popular students Aono Tsukune. Yukari could only baulk in horror at the idea that someone as great as Moka, a Vampire no less, would hang out with someone as unappealing as him.

Then again that's why she loved Moka cause she didn't judge, but when Yukari got the popular girl to be her girlfriend…

He has to go.

The little witch watched the blond Mihashigo Sabato came up and started a conversation with the two targets of interest. Now the only ones who were missing were Kurono Kurumu and Wicke Mar- err Marcel Wicke, the foreigner. It was because of him that she hesitated in her desire for Moka. He was an unaccountable variable that she needed to overcome in order to fulfill her greater desire of her one true love. Why was she wary of the foreigner you ask? She heard the rumors about his fights how brutal and uncaring he was for his own pain and others. This was the traits of a crazy person.

Of a Psycho.

From what Mihashigo was saying now using a strange board to(where did it even come from?) describe his family. A family of uncaring killers that killed everyone just for the fun of it. She watched as Moka tried to defend his privacy and-

"Congratulations Sendo-San." She heard a voice speak behind her. She stopped the ogling of her crush to gaze upon the Class Representative. "You're number one again." the guys voice dripped with sarcasm. She fully turned around and saw the older teen had brought his posse with him who'd shoved various students away.

"But listen up; Please don't get all high and mighty, cause in my eyes, You're nothing but an immature brat that reeks of mother's milk." Yukari felt herself take a small step back. "And what's with these cloths?!" he demand. "I despise people who stand out!" he said shoving the witch.

"Kya! P-please stop thaaat!" she cried out loud. many student watched and discussed her being bullied, but nothing to stop it.

"As Class Representative your very existence gives me a headache." he sneered lowly. he put himself really close to her face, creepy close. " Your true form is a witch right?" It wasn't much of a question. "-how Disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking about it about how you're in the same grade as me." Yukari thought about the times other monsters said something similar, she focused on nothing but that emotion. unnoticed by the surrounding monsters, a small rock shook before sail into the air and smacking against the bullies skull. Yukari went up into laughter

"Haha you deserve that!" she giggled, not watching as the male was partially changing into his true form.

"Hey what the hell'd you just do to me!" he roared ready to crush her. Yukari could feel her fear rise up and time slow as he looked about ready to strangle her.

"STOP!" predator and potential prey stopped as a form slid between the two obscuring the vision. The little witch could feel her heart flutter as she saw the pink hair of her crush. "I'm sorry," Moka said a stern determination in her eyes. "-I have nothing to do with this but please stop using violence towards girls!"

In the infirmary a certain American sneezed.

Tsukune called out her name only to be lost in the wave of noise of students discussing why she chose to stop the bullying Sabato just watched silently. The Class Representative looked uneasy as many students were now paying complete attention to him and the situation. He scoffed loudly then turned to leave, his posse following. "You'd better remember this Yukari!" he warned before ushering his goons away with him.

[SKIP]

Some time later; Moka, Tsukune, Sabato and Yukari were sitting at some of the patio seats. Moka was actively talking to the 11 year old. "I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us you're only eleven?" Moka asked clearly impressed by the feat. "-And even ranked 1st?! You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan?" she kept laying on praises leaving the girl a blubbering mess. Tsukune was still stuck on the fact she was a grade schooler.

"you're cloths are rather-" Sabato started.

"Cool!" Moka finished. 'I was thinking interesting.' The angel thought. though compared to what most of the hunting angel class wore it was pretty normal. She didn't even like her own outfit, it was so...revealing. The three older teens watched the young girl seemed ready to burst from embarrassment.

"I... wouldn't say...cool." she stammered. "You're the one who's pretty cool...actually." she suddenly got quiet. She stammered and tripped over her words under her breathe. The three teens edge forward trying to hear her words. Sabato noticing the girl about to make a sudden movement moved her chair back from the table. As Yukari leapt awkwardly from her seat into the surprised arms of Moka, Tsukune gawked at the girl's sudden declaration.

"I wuv you!" the little witch screamed joyously. "Please be my girlfriend!?" the angel had enough of this.

"I'm gonna go see Marcel." she told getting up and leaving.

"Wait!" Tsukune called after her running to catch up, She was already at the building door. Moka was stunned at being left with Yukari who'd suddenly become even more affectionate with the departure of the third and fourth wheels.

"Hey Yukari-chan?" she asked. The little witch gazed joyfully at her crush. "How would you like to meet some other friends of mine?" The 11 year old deflated some. She knew what this meant, meeting the succubus who she didn't really care for and the killer. But maybe now this way she could start figure out how to separate them all from Moka.

"Sure."

[Marcel]

After a pretty good (yet extremely early lunch) The American laid back scrolling through pictures on his phone. He stopped at one with him when he was thirteen. He was in an office of sorts standing next to two older white male's one, one thin as a twig with frazzled orange hair and a chaplain style mustache and large cork bottle glasses. The other was an extremely fat man with black hair, They both had stern faces though their eyes had a strange light to them. "Twitch" Williams and Sam Burch P.I.'s. He remembered visiting them often wanting to hear stories of when they were apart of the police force and their time after that. They'd been allies with the previous Hellspawn, they were his "witnesses". He wondered what they were doing at the moment.

"So how's our patient doing?" a voice asked. He looked and immediately the morphine he'd been circulating through his system was given an immediate purge. He looked at the female with a petite frame and short black hair. What set him off were the bright pink eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well obviously we need to make sure your doing well." she said looking at his morphine.

"I mean the fuck are you here for Vacillator?" suddenly the voice became a tad distorted.

 _ **"The guys were wondering why you haven't finished healing yet?**_ " the now known "Brother" said.

"Because Brimstone fucks with my healing?" the demon laughed in a boisterous manner.

" _No it doesn't_." Vacillator said in a finite manner, That was a scary thought. Vacillator wasn't about the finite even his name gave that away Marcel glared really hard at the youngest of his elder brothers.

"Then why the fuck haven't I healed yet?!" He roared. The sheets begun to shred themselves.

" _ **You're not prioritizing your healing, you're forcing your magic to let you feel the morphine.**_ " That made some sense. Annoyingly. 'Nurse' Vacillator stepped forward hands a glow with Necroplasmic energy though his was a pinkish color. He placed a hand over Marcel's chest though he did try and scurry away. He felt his body squirm in protest at the invasion of energy. The small fragments burnt away while his body continued knitting the now free spaces together. " _ **There good as new**_!" he said triumphantly.

The halfling leapt from bed ripping his bandages off looking at the no longer scarred areas.

"Thanks."

" ** _Your welcoming, oh by the way, you should probably kill the angel soon._** " the demon said. Marcel flinched at his brothers words. Staring at the floor. " _ **We don't need another Al Simmons in our mitts we need are cute adorable little brother to be a cold...blooded...Killer."**_ He spoke smoothly his words wiggling into the Half lings head, slithering around his head, worming deeper and deeper into his mind.

"Hey Wicke!" they heard Sabato call. He eyed the door as she and Tsukune busted through. When she laid eyes on Vacillator and withdrew her baton and placed herself in front of the human. The demon gave a demented smile. Before turning towards Marcel and doing something no one In the room.

Vacillator hugged him.

"See you soon!" the demon said in a normal voice before the body seemed to deflate into nothing more than an empty sack of skin and clothes. All occupants eyed the skin, before american kicked it beneath the bed. He then grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Was that…" Sabato trailed off. She watched as Marcel pretended not to hear her and continued his dressing. "which one was it?" she asked.

"Which one was who?" The human questioned between them. As Marcel was finished he walked from the door. Sabato followed then trailed by Tsukune following the retreat male.

"Wicke!" Sabato yelled. He didn't stop though he just kept moving. The angel brought out her baton snapping it out with a click, electricity coursing through it. She made a stab forward about to hit him in the back. He rolled to the side moving underneath the strike. He responded next with a straight jab to her shin making her fling her leg back awkwardly. He shuffled throwing a leg out making her jump back. She put her baton in a reverse grip and dashed forward. She stabbed down making the male jump up and reverse. The angel continued the assault making wide arcs and jabs that Marcel dodge with some issue.

Clang

The sound of Tin hitting the ground distracted the two. Marcel losing focus didn't notice the basin that suddenly appeared behind him causing him to fall to the ground striking his head. Sabato who over extended fell onto him her baton sandwiched between them both. Sparks flew as they both became a lite with energy. Tsukune watched the display in strange fascination as their bodies convulsed.

"Tsukune!" He heard. Turning around the human watched Moka and her small admire run up. In Yukari's hand was a star shaped wand. "What happened?"

"Apparently someone snuck into the school to see Marcel, Sabato-san wanted to know who and Marcel wouldn't tell so she attacked, he dodged mostly. Then a wash basin came out of nowhere." he questioned.

"That was me!" Yukari spoke proudly.

"Think you could do something about that?" Tsukune pointing out to the two girls. the Bodies of demon and angel convulsed in a sort of random spastic motion.

"Uhh…." she let out pitifully. As they pondered what to do, they never noticed the sound of coursing electricity stopped or the smell of cooked flesh. They were completely unaware of the approaching duo until Yukari was lifted up by the scruff of her shirt. "Hey!" she cried out. Moka and Tsukune watched as Marcel and Sabato's smoking forms. Patches of skin was blackened( Marcel had blacker spots) that was showing flaking skin, clothes were smoldering. Both were healing, yet both glared pretty hard at the little girl. Moka seemed to take the fact they haven't threatened her as a good sign. She gave a pleased smile.

"Marcel-san I'm glad to see you up and about! how are you feeling?" he stopped glaring and gave her a neutral look.

"I was ok and in a good mood till some "things" happened." He then lifted up yukari more eliciting a sharp "eep". "And definitely not after this brat tripped me."

"Her names Yukari and could you put her down." Moka asked, though her tone was telling not asking. The youngest half Phlebiac sibling raised the eleven year-old to eye level. She shivered under his gaze but it wasn't hateful like some of the other students did. He looked like a combination of annoyed and amused.

"Hey Sabato." said smoking Angel looked at the taller teen but still flicked her eyes on the younger girl.

"Yeah?"

"We look like we had a bad accident with a jiffy pop." he laughed. Stuttering in frustration she turned and left to deal with her damaged clothes and flesh. He placed Yukari on the ground watching as the he silently watched the retreating angel. "If i can make a suggestion." he spoke to the witch. She eyed him with a wariness unlike most her age, Marcel mentally noted. not even with the total shit his life had become did he focus and scrutinize the way this girl did. at least not for anything that didn't involve his "Job".

"What's that?" Yukari questioned, she was reaching for her wand getting ready for whatever he may do. Though Moka hadn't moved to intercept him in any way so apparently he wasn't much of a threat as she thought.

"You really shouldn't get in a hunters way. Sabato is stressed and for lack of a better situation i'm as well and the only thing that is truly helpful right now is some horseplay." he told eyes still focused on Sabato as she turned the corner out of sight. "She may look shy but kind, the thing is her status amongst her peers depends greatly on her finishing her contract." the little witch looked at him funny.

"Contract?"

"Yep. She's only here to kill me." the American spoke those words like absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Wait! She wants to kill you?!" Tsukune inquired. Moka even looked a tad worried. Yukari just continued listening

"Not wants to, HAS to." he started walking away, leaving down the opposite way of Sabato. Moka actually ran up behind him grabbing the Phlebiac before he could leave.

"We should tell a teacher!" she offered helpfully. he shook his head. "Why not?! your life is being threatened!"

"It's just a test." he said with finality walking down the hallway. "Nice meeting you Yukari it was...electrifying." He added leaving the a Vampire, a Human and a Witch wondering-

'What test?'

[Skip]

Two days after countless shit Marcel was checking in to work.

If the things Marcel hated most in life were to be put to a list there'd be three things; his life, his brothers, and his Job. No wait four Vampires, he really hated vampires. but lets focus on the job. The job was pretty easy nothing much, check in every so often get status reports from Mr. Twistelli and the stupid vampires then report them to his brother, simple enough. If it wasn't for the fact that Twist gave him shit for not directly working for him and the Vampires knew he hated them with a passion. Lets not even get started on Violator, whom today couldn't even be reached. He raised the cell up in the air pretending that the signal was just bad. The phone was demonically enhanced a bad signal was never the issue. Marcel could feel himself slowly given in to the idea of jumping off the building every time the sound of the voice mail sounded.

"Fucking answer man I want my allowance!" Oh yeah he didn't have a paycheck but an "Allowance" as in a pay of 5,000 a month. which seeing as he was paying to be at this school himself it wasn't much.

"You know it's rather late in the day. you probably should have checked into the dorm right now." a familiar voice advice, Marcel sucked in a deep breathe of aggravation. turning around he was met with the snarky smile of Keito. Though if the slight shiver was any indication she wasn't here of her own volition. Her eyes while focused on him would quake as if trying to look to anywhere but him but knew she had to keep up a courageous front. Cute even with a memory wipe she remembered. or Vindicator left the feeling of fear in order to antagonize her every time she saw him.

"This is the male dorms what are you doing here?" she frowned slightly.

"I'm on the safety committee I can go anywhere and do anything I please!" she spat angry that he would question her. Cute she's still on a power trip even after her limb removal.

"The fuck are you here for?" he urged. still redialing the number over and over again not truly paying attention to the girl he knew would rather impale him on one of her 'legs'. 'Wouldn't be the first time' he thought.

"And your here because..."

 _Phone rang..._

"The boss of the Committee wants to extend you an offer." she told smiling.

 _Still ringing..._

"On what Grounds?"

 _ring..._

"The fact that your family happens to be avid destroyer of those in your path, even your fight with Akashiya Moka caught his attention, But some information from Mihashigo Sabato only proved that you would be a great asset to the Safety Committee."

 _This is Big Daddy Vi-O-LATOR, if you calling this number and your a debt collector i'll be coming to see you and smear you AND your family on every crack, cornor, and crevice of your home and Pi- click_

Marcel sighed heavily. "So what's this offer?" she walked with a sway in her hips as she stepped adjacent to him. Every form of fear and agitation she had seemed to melt away with every step. doing what a spider did best he guessed.

"Become an officer of the Committee, become the hand that punishes the trash of the school, and get the every power and privelage that comes with it."

"That sounds nice and all but-"

"Or we make the life of your friends hell." He stopped talking and looked at her. "What more is that some of the guys always wanted to try out a succubus but she was always one in the spot light if something happened where she was put into a cell where no one could find her well..." she trailed off leaving about to step of the edge of the building. Keito leaned over the edge seemingly about to walk down the wall. She found a hand wrapping around her waist. she unleashed a startled screech as she found herself tossed into the ground, her body leaving an imprint. She shakily removed her aching frame from the impression to only find a weight on top of her. The face that looked back at her wasn't the face of the rather lazy, annoyed looking foreigner. What stared back at her were angry hazy purple eyes. But he didn't turn into the form she heard so much about he still was in his human form, but it was hard to tell when his face was taken up by a sharp toothed grin that swore nothing but pain.

" ** _How about I play with you?_** "

[End]

[Bonus]

[New Message]

 _Dear Grandma Wicke_

 _How are you? a silly question I suppose seeing how things probably of been quieter since I left. To go ahead and tell you, no I don't have a girlfriend. though there is a girl who is really interested in me and i may give her a chance. At least I want to give her a chance, but knowing my situation its pretty impossible to even think about a relationship with anyone. I have friends._

 _"What!? Marcel has friends!" you must be wondering_

 _Yeah against my better judgement I made friends, My first friend Tsukune is a pretty average guy. scarily average. you just can not believe how average he is. When you think about it you could never have meet someone average if the law of averages dictates you would meet an average person at least once in your life. He's a good guy though a few weeks back he wrote down my school ranking and brought it to me while I was in the infirmary but was distracted by some events that came up. He remembered after helping this little witch named Yukari. It kind goes like this-_

 _These three lizard men had cornered her all ready to attempt to eat her, then Moka comes running in and throws herself between the girl and her attackers. No keep in mind that Moka is a vampire with her true self sealed away along with a good portion of her power. After so trying to deflate the situation the leader of the group who happened to be a class representative, He'd been bully the witch for some time causing her to lash out to other students by pranking them. Do to her sealed powers little miss bubble gum wasn't much of a protector. Then comes in mister average taking a hit for them both. I healed him up afterwards plus lizard man aren't all that powerful anyway. But any who that's when Sabato and Kurumu arrived._

 _Pause before I go any further Kurumu is the girl I was talking about at the start of the letter. She beautiful honestly it kind makes my heart actually stop for a second when the light hits her just right. And this may tick you off but she's a succubus, though her exact breed eludes me. She doesn't use dreams but illusions and charms and doesn't necessarily have to kill anyone. She's an amazing cook as well. And think she may even blows your cooking out the water-_

 _Sorry._

 _Kurumu tackled one full flight speed while Sabato immediately struck the other over the head with her 'stun baton'. I have to admit the way her arm came down and struck him-_

Rachel taught her well, Then again you taught Rachel.

 _After some really sappy talking Tsukune removed Moka's seal and let her royal bitchy-ness out of her cage. I came rushing on the scene watching as she axe kicked the guy so hard it was easy to hear the sounds of his bones cracking under the pressure. She immediately wanted to fight me seeing as I went up against Sabato hours earlier, because nothing as giving her a thrill like me. I was all up for it since I didn't get to beat up any thing but a little witch wanted to show her appreciation in hugs. So it was postponed._

 _...I realize you won't respond back and that this email is pointless. But please know that I love you and I'm sorry. And if you sent Sabato to take my head then I'll have to send you her's. I'm not going down easy, not by Sabato, You, Rachel, the brothers….Not even her._

 _Still your loving grand-brat_

 _Marcel V. Wicke_

~send~

[End]

* * *

 **Thank you for reading hope i didn't disappoint please leave reviews and opinons seriously their needed.**


	9. Just

My mind has become muddle again...and I don't think I'm coming back this time. I was moments away from posting a new chapter when I got blind sided by a thought. And the thought stayed. And it's sticking. So expect a new story within the next...24 to 27 hours if not sooner.


	10. Notice

Thank you for waiting

The show will begin momentarily

Please remain in your seats.


End file.
